Lies for safety
by GrantZeLemon's
Summary: Jeremy Jeremy has been turned into an animatronic and has no memory of his life as a human so he thinks he's been an animatronic his entire life, but only has no memory because of an 'accident'. So that's why Chica and the others have been lying... for safety. More than just that though! My full summary won't fit here!
1. Chapter 1: An Intro

Chica woke up and straight away looked across the room to check on Jeremy, luckily he was still in a deep slumber. "At least he's still asleep" thought Chica to herself, as she stared at the sleeping (former human) animatronic bat, Jeremy was a small, brown bat with blue eyes, a blue bow-tie and tiny claws at the end of both wings. Right then the door swung open and Bonnie walked in with a huge grin on his face. Jeremy straight away woke up and fell off his metal bar on the ceiling. "Sorry I woke you Jeremy, but I just rigged Foxy's sink, it's gonna explode when he tries to use it!" Almost straight after that there was a loud BANG and some muffled cursing could be heard coming from Foxy's room. Foxy stormed down the hall and went right into Chica's and Jeremy's room. "WHO MADE ME SINK EXPLODE!" Yelled Foxy the Pirate Fox.

"Don't yell Foxy, if the others weren't awake before, they will be now" replied Bonnie. Jeremy giggled as Foxy gave Bonnie menacing glares, "ye be walking the plank if Freddy finds out about this!" Exclaimed Foxy as he left the room. "Don't worry about him, he's always sour in the morning!" Chica told Jeremy as she put on her 'Lets Party!' day bib.

"Will Freddy be angry at Bonnie" asked Jeremy as he climbed back to his metal pole to go sleep again. Being a bat he didn't need a pillow but just a pole to hang from. "Don't you ever think that's dangerous?" Asked Bonnie.

"It's not, unless someone walks in and shouts" replied Jeremy mischievously.

"Bonnie, can you please leave and get ready for today?" Asked Chica.

"Yeah sure" replied Bonnie as he headed for the door. Straight away Chica turned to Jeremy "I'm sure that Bonnie won't be in much trouble with Freddy, if that answers your question" Chica said as she headed to the door. "See you later Jeremy!" She said as she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep? No can do!

Jeremy hung in the darkness as he tried to sleep, "sleeping is always harder when Chica isn't around" thought Jeremy.

"There's no point in staying up here, I'm sure there will be something to do out there" he said as he climbed down from his pole. Jeremy wasn't usually supposed to leave his and Chica's room during the work time. He was a rare 'once in a while' act because he wasn't a main animatronic, but every once in a while he would leave his room and work with Chica in the kitchen or deliver Chica's pizzas to the kids and adults there. When he reached the kitchen he found Chica wasn't there. "Must be a kids birthday" thought Jeremy, Chica only ever left the kitchen to deliver pizza or to sing with Freddy and Bonnie when it was a kids birthday, so Jeremy left the room and stood in a doorway and looked around, sure enough Chica was singing with Freddy and Bonnie on the stage.

Chica stood on the stage singing, when she spotted Jeremy standing in the doorway waving and listening to the song. She was surprised that Jeremy had decided to come out, especially since he had gotten very little sleep the night before because he had been watching a movie with Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Yella and herself. Yella was Chica's sister, Blu was Bonnies brother and Goldie was Freddy's brother. After she pfinished singing she walked over to Jeremy, "what are you doing out here?" She asked after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "couldn't sleep" replied Jeremy as he went bright red. They went into the kitchen and started making some pizza, "why couldn't you sleep love?" Asked Chica. Jeremy blushed and replied; "because you weren't there". Chica smiled "well it's good to have you around love" she said. She usually missed Jeremy during work hours, and she knew he missed her too. "Tomorrow is Saturday, so you and I can have the whole day together!" She exclaimed. Monday to Thursday was from 7am until 9pm, Friday's were 7am until 8pm and Saturday and Sunday were completely free. Jeremy started jumping up and down with excitement. "Jeremy, love. Could you please deliver this pizza to table 38?" Asked Chica. Jeremy took the pizza and walked into the party-room, he went over to table 38 and said; "your pizza is ready, who ordered BBQ chicken?" A small boy around the age of three said "me mister bat" so he gave the BBQ chicken to the small boy, "who ordered sea-food marinara?" He asked, a girl around the age of six said "I did mister bat" when he finished giving the pizzas out he walked back towards the kitchen. On his way back Freddy spotted him and waved, it was during Freddys wait between shows so it didn't really matter that much. Jeremy waved back and continued to walk towards the kitchen. When he returned he found Chica waiting outside the door to the kitchen. "No more pizza orders and its 7:55 so I think we'll be fine to stop working now" said Chica.


	3. Chapter 3: GODZILLA

"Just stay here a second" Chica told Jeremy as she went out to the stage were Freddy was. "Freddy there's only 3 minutes left now until we close and most people are gone, is it ok if Jeremy and I head back to our room and just close up the kitchen?" She asked.

"Sure thing after all it's only 3 minutes off so I'm fine with it" replied Freddy.

"Thanks Freddy" Chica exclaimed as she headed back to her room.

Jeremy waited patiently in the hallway waiting for Chica, when she came back she kissed him on the cheek and said; "Freddys absolutely fine with it so we can just head back and watch a movie or play a board game if you prefer" Jeremy went super excited "can we watch Godzilla?" He asked.

"Possibility, but if we do we might have to check if any one else would like to watch it with us" replied Chica

2 Hours and 30 minutes later

"GODZILLA WAS EPIC!" Exclaimed Jeremy enthusiastically "I'm glad you enjoyed it love" replied Chica.

"Yes, it was a great movie" Bonnie agreed.

"Time for bed, Jeremy" Chica told Jeremy.

"Awww, come on!" Moaned Jeremy as he climbed up to his pole, he knew not to resist but still complain. "You can get up early in the morning if you want, because tomorrow's a Saturday!" Exclaimed Chica.

"Night, then" said Bonnie as he left the room.

"See ya!" Replied Jeremy and Chica before he left the room. Chica then went to turn off the lights and hopped into her bed, when she did she quietly hummed a lullaby until Jeremy fell asleep.

Chica waited until she could hear Jeremy softly snoring before she stopped humming the lullaby. She knew that Jeremy always had no trouble sleeping when she was humming that lullaby. "He looks so cute when he sleeps" thought Chica as she settled into her bed, she knew that Jeremy was one of the most important things in her life. She dozed off after checking that Jeremy was alright one last time.

Chica woke with Jeremy sleeping next to her, she was surprised but tried not to wake him, she checked her alarm clock: 6:30 am, it read. Jeremy then must of woken up, because she felt a stirring next to her. She turned around to see Jeremy starting to sit up and rub his eyes. "Hello mister, why are you in the same bed as me?" She asked curiously.

"I got cold and decided to hop in here with you" he replied "your not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not dear, I was just wondering, that's all" Chica told Jeremy.

"Can we go and play some arcade games, because there's no kids around" asked Jeremy.

"I'm sure we can love" Chica replied. Jeremy then jumped up and ran straight down the hallway into the arcade area, Chica close behind him walked into the arcade room and head over to a desk, inside the drawers of the desk they were filled with tokens. Chica grabbed a handful and walked over to Jeremy. "I got some tokens love, we can play some of the games now" she said

"YAAAY!" Shouted Jeremy as he took some and put them into the Pac-Man machine. 'Wokka Wokka Wokka' went the theme music for Pac-Man as Chica and Jeremy took it in turns to play the old, addictive arcade game.

Eventually Jeremy told Chica he wanted to go and say 'hi' to the others because he was getting a bit bored of Pac-Man, which Chica was absolutely fine with.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast is coming!

**Hi guys, just thought I'd let you know, this is based off of a lot of Fan-Fics that I have enjoyed\am enjoying reading, if you see something you realise is similar to another Fan-Fic, that's probably why! Any ways enjoy the chapter, and please check out my YT channel, I've got no link currently, but I'll try and give the next chapter my link/URL.**

"If anyone else is up, I'll eat me non-existent hat" thought Foxy aloud as an advertisement for cookies came up on the T.V, Foxy was often watching T.V on a morning as he waited for everyone else to get up. "Then you better find that hat 'cause Jeremy and I are up" replied a voice from behind him. Foxy spun around to see Chica and Jeremy standing in the doorway to the staff-room. "Were did ye come from?" Asked Foxy.

"We were playing Pac-Man in the arcade room" replied Chica.

"But the then I wanted to see if anyone was up" continued Jeremy.

"Well at least I be no longer alone!" Foxy replied happily, "Would ye landlubbers want to play a game of Monopoly?"

"Yeah,sure!" Replied Jeremy. He looked up at Chica and smiled. "Can we?"

"Of course, I don't see why we can't!" Replied Chica as she smiled back.

2 hours later

Freddy walked out of his room and sighed, he had a terrible sleep because he woke up every hour, so he just decided to get up and have some breakfast, despite the fact that Chica was the actual cook, he knew how to make a basic breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and he grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. He waited a minute before the toast popped up, he took the toast and went into the living-room. He stood in the doorway and looked around, sure enough Chica, Jeremy and Foxy were sat there watching T.V. "Of course you're all up, but where's the others?" Asked Freddy.

"Oh, hi Freddy" replied Foxy "the others must still be asleep, but we were just playing a game of Monopoly!"

"Yeah, and Chica won!" Jeremy claimed.

"I just played normally" Chica said sheepishly.

"But ye still won!" Replied Foxy.

"Well it sounds like you've had an eventful morning!" Finished Freddy. "But I think we'd all like some breakfast!"

"You got it Freddy" Chica replied as she headed towards the hallway "c'mon Jeremy!" She called as she left the room.

"Coming!" Replied Jeremy as he followed after her. Freddy sat down and finished eating his toast."Are ye sure the lad won't find out about what happened?" Asked Foxy.

"I'm positive" replied Freddy "besides, if he does, I'm sure he'll understand"

Jeremy was fine making breakfast. He had to make breakfast with Chica most days, so it wasn't much of a big deal."Jeremy love, can you please pass me the tomatoes?" Chica asked, Jeremy handed over the tomatoes as Chica set up the plate of bacon, eggs, mushroom, toast and tomatoes. "Cooking is fun!" Exclaimed Jeremy. Right then Yella walked into the kitchen. "S'up?" Yella asked as she grabbed a plate.

"Not much, just making breakfast" replied Chica as she sprinkled some salt onto Bonnie's plate.

"And you Jeremy?"

"I'm giving Chica the ingredients!" Replied Jeremy enthusiastically.

"Cool, mind if I could help?"

"Well, if you could get Foxy and the others and tell them breakfasts ready, then yes" replied Chica as she finished off spreading the tomatoes around.

"No problem" Yella said as she headed for the door "oh and don't forget that Foxy likes pepper on his eggs!"


	5. Chapter 5: News of Mindblowingness!

"Mmm, this is great! Thanks Chica and Jeremy!" Foxy said as he gobbled down his bacon.

"It's just a traditional English thing" Chica replied sheepishly.

"No seriously, it rocks!"

"Foxy! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Exclaimed Freddy, "it's bad manners! And we are a very sophisticated family!"

"Freddy, don't shout, Blu and Bonnie are still asleep!" Goldie told Freddy.

"It's typical that the two brothers seem to sleep while the rest of us have breakfast!" Exclaimed Jeremy "Bonnie is quite a prankster and he could probably easily get Blu to help him out, it's nothing new!" After hearing this Foxy suddenly stood up.

"I must protect me sink!" And he dashed down the hallway.

"Or they could still be sleeping!" Finished Jeremy. Right then a loud explosion came from Foxy's room and (once again) muffled cursing was heard. "Or not..." Said Jeremy almost as if his words made it happen! Bonnie and Blu then walked in laughing their heads off. "This time we rigged Foxy's door to explode!" Laughed Bonnie.

"Oh and it was a flour bomb!" Laughed Blu. Right then Foxy walked into the dining room covered in flour, this made the whole room apart from Foxy burst into laughter!

"It's like... A GHOST FOX!" Exclaimed Goldie.

"Wooooh, woooooh, I be the ghost of Foxy, I have come to haunt Bonnie and Blu until their dying day!" Joked Foxy. Even when the family was annoyed by one another, they still joked and acted like best friends. "Everyone here is crazy! I love my family!" Thought Jeremy as he looked around.

Chica laughed as Foxy chased Bonnie around the dining table. She then noticed Jeremy staring at her, he then mouthed "can we watch some T.V?" So she excused herself and Jeremy and went to watch some T.V, "Thanks Chica!" He said once they had left the room. "No problem Jeremy, now what do you want to watch?" Chica asked as she turned on the T.V.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure" replied Jeremy "what do you want to watch?"

"Oh, you do not want to watch what I want to watch!"

"Why?"

"You just don't, trust me"

"How about we play a board game?" Asked a voice behind them.

"Mr. Fazbear!" Exclaimed Chica surprisedly "what are you doing here?"

"Oh I came to give some news, a new animatronic is coming!"

"Really wow!" Came Jeremy's voice from next to Chica "I wonder what animal it's gonna be!" Mr Fazbear walked around and sat on the sofa.

"Yeah it's going to be a meerkat called Mika!" Replied Mr Fazbear "She's also gonna be a 'once in a while act' so you can hang out with her during work time!"

"Or she can swap with Chica for half the day!"

"Yes, or that"

"Only if that's okay with you Mr Fazbear" Chica said as she switched through some of the different T.V channels.

"I'm absolutely fine with it, I'll have to program it so that it can cook though, so it may take a while"

"That's okay!" Replied Jeremy


	6. Chapter 6: New Girl

channel/UC-85agaSBOkdRejSJPbX6JQ

**Thats my YT channel there ^ go check it out please! Now for the story!**

1 week later

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, may I introduce... MIKA THE MEERKAT!" Mr Fazbear shouted as a shy looking meerkat walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone" she shyly whispered into the microphone.

"She is going to be working in the kitchen, delivering pizza and singing with Freddy every once in a while!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you Mr Fazbear" she finished as she ran off the stage over to the hallway where the other animatronics were.

"Isn't she beautiful folks" asked Mr Fazbear, the audience cheered. "Now it's closing time folks, Mika will start work next week!" Everyone then picked up there stuff and left, including Mr Fazbear, but before he left he shouted "I hope you guys make her feel welcome!"

Bonnie stared in disbelief as Chica asked if she could show Mika around. He couldn't believe it, was he... in love? Sure he loved his family, but not in that way. As she left he went to his room to have a think. What did he like about her? Was it the fact she was so shy? Was it the orange bikini she wore? No it wasn't her clothes, but he just didn't know. "What is wrong with me?!" He shouted in a confused manner as he pounded his hand against his desk. "Why, just why do I love Mika?" He asked himself in his head. He was confused, angry and in love all at the same time. The only people in his family that had a(lmost a) relationship was Chica and Jeremy, and he can't just walk up to either and just say 'I love somebody, what do I do to show them that?' The reason he couldn't ask Jeremy was because Jeremy might not understand, or even have an actual love, love relationship with Chica! He couldn't ask Chica because she was touring Mika the restaurant. He then made his decision "I'll ask Chica what I should do... tomorrow" he said to himself. He than picked himself up and left the room.

Mika was interested in the tour, she really was, but her mind was on other things. "Excuse me Chica, but who was the cutie in the hallway with us?" She asked curiously.

"Who? Jeremy? Freddy? Foxy? Blu? Bonnie? Goldie?" Chica asked.

"Umm, I think he was a rabbit or a bunny"

"Was the bunny purple or blue?"

"Purple, I'm pretty sure, the one with the guitar!"

"Bonnie than, WAIT... Hold the phone guy, you like Bonnie?!"

"Shhh... We don't want the whole building to know!"

"Sorry, I was just surprised, a prankster like him and a 'for now, shy girl' thaaaat might not work out as well as you think!"

"Who knows? Sometimes what seems like a bad match ends up great!"

"Says the day old... meerkitten?"

"Do you have anyone special here?"

"Only Jeremy, he's kinda like a son to me!"

"That would explain why he's shorter than us and everyone else"

"Yep, that's right!"


	7. Chapter 7:Flying

**Hey guys, just thought I'd let you know, I've written 14 chapters already (I'm halfway through the 14th but meh) so I don't really need your guys suggestions, but you can feel free to guess what will be in the next chapter!**

Jeremy hung from his pole in the dark, he was clearing his mind completely, his last thought for the time being was "YOU. CAN. DO. THIS!" When his mind was completely clear, he jumped.

Chica was walking back to her room, she was going take off her day bib and put on her 'Pizza is da best!' shirt. She opened the door only to find a pitch black room, the only light that could be seen was two blue round spheres darting around the room! She turned on the lights and saw Jeremy flying around the room, when he realised Chica had turned on the lights he (while still flying) looked towards her and said "look Chica, I'm-" he got cut off as his head hit the wall and he fell to the ground. "JEREMY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but no reply came from Jeremy. "JEREMY! ARE OKAY!" She screamed.

WARNING

THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOTS OF BLOOD, IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE READING THIS PLEASE SKIP OVER TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Obviously the whole building heard Chica's screams and rushed over. Foxy and the rest of the family were worried that something extremely bad had happened to Jeremy. Of course, they were right. Foxy rushed into the room "ye alright lass?" He asked, Chica turned around sobbing and pointed to Jeremy, blood was pouring from a gap in his head. "Oh my lord!" Yella exclaimed when she came, with Freddy and the others close behind.

"F-F-F-Freddy" Chica said through her sobs

"Yes darling?"

"H-He was f-f-flying and" she then bursted into even more tears.

"Shh darling, I can heal him"

"But, but the amount of blood lo-" she couldn't finish her sentence without bursting into tears again. Freddy than picked Jeremy's limp body and took him out of their room and towards the medic room. Foxy was shocked, the little lad had made a huge mess of Chica, a mess of their room and a mess of everyone, even those who weren't crying were in complete shock. Foxy kneeled down to comfort her "he'll be right lass, when it comes to medical things, Freddys yer man" he said as Mika and Yella sat down beside her.

"Foxy's right sis, Jeremy will be fine once Freddy fixes that huge crack in his head" Yella comforted. Foxy realised the others weren't sitting down next to Chica, he turned his head and saw Goldie, Bonnie and Blu all staring were the blood was splattered on the wall and the floor. "He got himself in a right state* (*the right doesn't mean good), poor lad" Foxy said as he glared at the others to come over. Bonnie glanced at him and nodded to the others to comfort her. "Please can you leave?" Asked Chica quietly

"Excuse me, but we couldn't hear what you said" replied Goldie

"I asked if you could leave? I need some time to my self"

"Sure thing Chica" replied Mika, she motioned for the others to leave and they did.

"He'll be alright lass" Foxy said as he left the room.

Chica turned out the lights and sat on her bed, she was frightened, she was upset and she was shocked about happened. "I hope he's alright" she thought as she pulled herself under the bed covers to cry. She was still trying to process it properly.

1 Hour later

Chica came out of her room drenched in her own tears Freddy was waiting outside, Jeremy was limp and lifeless in Freddys arms. "Jeremy? Are you okay?" was what she was supposed to say, but it came out like "Jeremy? Aryookay?"**dont**

"Give him an hour, he's just healing his wounds, all I could do was speed up the process rapidly" Freddy replied, Chica took hold of Jeremy's lifeless body. "Chica I'd stay, I really would, but it's midnight and everyone else is asleep! See ya in the morning!" He said as he headed toward his room.

"Night" she whispered back.

**I'm not one for cliffhangers, so you'll probably see why this isn't one!**


	8. Chapter 8: Awakening!

**Hi guys! When the next bunch of OCs come, there will be a chapter specially for the list of characters, if I ever need to edit that, I will! Any ways, on with the story!**

Chica waited in the darkness, an hour is a long time when you've got nothing to do! "Why, Jeremy, why?" She thought to herself as she tossed and turned in her bed. She checked the time, it read: 12:39. "20 more minutes!" She silently exclaimed "this is just great! This is the most worrying moment of my life!" Suddenly her bedroom light turned on, and Bonnie was standing in the doorway.

"I know it's been a bad day for you, but I need to ask you some things" Bonnie said sleepily.

"Yeah sure, I could do with some company" Chica replied.

"Well... I have a crush!"

"Really? On who"

"The meerkat, it's so late I forgot her name"

"Mika, Mika the meerkat or I guess, meerkitten"

"Yep, that's the one!"

"Really? She likes you too!"

"No way, you're joking!" Bonnie exclaimed. Chica shook her head.

"She really does like you Bonnie"

"Wow! Do you think that we'll work out?"

"Possibly, we'll have to know what her personality will be like before we can be sure!"

"Thanks for the help!" Bonnie replied as he left the room and shut the door. Right then Jeremy's eyes flickered on. "Jeremy!" Chica exclaimed and she ran over to hug him. "Chica! What happened? How come I don't remember anything after you came in!" Chica pointed to the blood splattered on the wall.

"Holy..." Before Jeremy could even finish his sentence (luckily because otherwise there would be some bleeping) Chica kissed him fully on the lips. This took Jeremy by surprise and had no way to stop this. "I thought you were dead!" Exclaimed Chica worryingly.

"Thank god I didn't!" Replied Jeremy

"Why?"

"Because then I'd be dead, and that wouldn't have happened" Jeremy replied, Chica blushed.

"I couldn't control myself!"

"No it's okay!"

"Well, it's 1:26 I think it's time for bed!"

"Sure!"

The next day

Mika woke up and ran into the staff room, she was hoping Chica was alright and that they could have a talk. Chica wasn't in the staff room but Foxy was, he was watching a movie titled 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe'. "Where's Chica?" She asked.

This took Foxy by surprise, he spun around and jumped. "Sorry for scaring you!" She giggled, for a pirate, he wasn't always a brave fox.

"It be fine!"

"Have you seen Chica up yet?"

"No, I think the lass is still in her room. Poor lass, she was crying fer at least an hour last night, she must have been really scared!"

"Oh, you don't think she's still asleep?"

"She might be"

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on her, see ya in a bit" she exclaimed as she left the room. She walked down the hallway and into Chica's room, she saw Chica asleep in her bed and Jeremy hanging from his pole. "Thank god he's okay!" Mika thought to herself. She then walked over to Chica and shook her. "Huh? Mika what are you doing in here?" Chica asked.

"I came to ask you about Bonnie!" Mika replied as a blush came to her face.

"What about him?"

"Well... I heard his door open at 12:40 and I think he was heading towards here"

"Yeah, he was just checking if I was okay" Chica lied, she couldn't tell her the truth, especially since Mika was a new animatronic and might go into shock, after all she was only a day old, and Mika was already shocked enough after seeing Jeremy's blood everywhere.

"Oh, okay" she sounded a little disappointed. "I'm gonna go say hi to Bonnie, see ya around!" She exclaimed as she left the room.

**Congratz guys! Just so you know, this'll probably be the closest to a Cliffhanger your gonna get (by completely missing the cliff when you try to hang on to the cliff!)**


	9. Chapter 9: Love on a slip

**Hey guys, after reading that last chapter, I realised my times were REALLY messed up! God I don't know, it seems better when I read it on Word! Oh well, enjoy this new chapter (because I'm just working on copy and paste from what I've done)!**

Mika walked over to Bonnie's room, she found that Bonnie wasn't in his room. "Maybe he's with Foxy" she thought as she headed over to the staff room, when she saw Foxy she sat next to him on the couch and asked "have you seen Bonnie?"

"Nope, must be in his room!" Foxy replied.

"He's not, I just checked!" Instantly Foxy jumped up, paused the T.V and put the remote down (this all happened in a second) and shouted "God not again, I must protect me room!" And he ran down the hallway.

"Thanks for leaving me on my own! I guess I'll just watch the movie!" Shouted Mika.

Foxy sped down the hallway like a rocket, he ran past Bonnie who was in Mika's room setting something up and to his room. "Hold the phone guy!" He thought as he backed up. What was Bonnie doing in Mika's room? "What ye be doing in the lasses room?" Foxy asked.

"Foxy, can you keep a secret?" Bonnie asked as a reply.

"Sure laddy, unless it be a prank on Mika!"

"Well... It's not a prank, but it's set up like the Falling Flour Trap"

"Aye"

"I love Mika, and I don't want to and I can't just go up to her and say 'I love you' because I'm too afraid, so I'm setting up a thingy. Basically what happens is, she'll open the door which will snap a string connected to the door that holds up a boot, the boot then kicks a marble and the marble will roll down a small tube, that will then land on a scale, which make the empty end of the scale snap another string, that string will be holding a note that will drift down onto her bed, the note will have writing, and the writing will be of my confession, the confession that I love her"

"Aye, but why is that a secret?"

"The fact I love her?"

"Yeah"

"Cuz it is! Jeez!"

"But why can't I tell her?"

"Because, if you had a crush, I wouldn't go around to everyone, or the girl for that matter and say 'Foxy loves so-so' or 'Foxy loves ya so-so!' And you know that!"

"Well 'kay then" I'll just hang with ye until it's done"

"It's already done, I finished it while I talked to you!"

"Do ye want me to get the lass?"

"Sure, just don't tell her!"

"Ye got it, lad!" Foxy replied as he headed back to the staff room and Bonnie headed back to his room. "Hey lass, theres something in ye room for ye!" Foxy said as he sat down on the couch.

"Really?! What is it?" She asked, but before she got an answer, she sped down the hallway.

"The lass is probably gonna be extremely confused" thought Foxy before turning his attention back onto the movie.

Mika sped down the hallway as a barrage of thoughts came through her mind. "Maybe it's a present from Foxy or Freddy or all of them. Or even maybe from Bonnie!" She thought, although that last thought she doubted. When she reached her door she turned the handle and heard a snap, then a hollow kicking sound, then a rolling sound, then another snapping sound. She then saw a piece of paper float onto her bed. She ran over to pick it up, the note read 'Dear Mika, ever since I first saw you I realised I was in love with you, I don't know why but I just do, now I must ask you 2 things:

Can you please turn around

Thank you for your time

From Bonnie'

Mika was confused, happy and in love all at the same time. If he said 2 things, how come he only wrote one thing. She held onto the note and turned around towards the door...


	10. Chapter 10: The Jackpot (rich man swag)

**Hey guys, the next chapter introduces the OCs so the Chaoter after that will be a character guide! Enjoy this chapter!**

Mika held onto the note and turned towards the door, Bonnie was standing there patiently. "I was wondering if you were ever gonna turn around" he said. Mika ran up to him and hugged him, Bonnie then started hugging her too.

Yella was walking down the hallway holding her iPod and listening to 'Anaconda' by Nicki Manaj, she had lost her headphones so her music was playing loud and clear. She then saw Mika and Bonnie embrace each other and she chuckled as she got closer to them, the song was into the Chorus so it was going like: "My Anaconda Don't... My Anaconda Don't... My Anaconda Don't Want None Unless You Got Buns Hone" this was playing as she slowly walked past, just so that they could hear it all, she then said to them both; "That's what Bonnie's thinking!" (You are very lucky if you don't know what that means) her walk turned into a run as she heard a growl come from Bonnie. She stopped running when she got into the staff room, she sat down next to Foxy, turned her iPod off and burst into laughter. Foxy paused the show he was watching, "what be so funny lass?" Foxy asked curiously.

"Bonnie and Mika were hugging outside of Mika's room and 'Anaconda's' Chorus was playing, so as I walked past I said; 'that's what Bonnie's thinking!' and then I ran off because Bonnie growled at me!"

"That's not yer best idea ever" Foxy started "but it certainly be yer funniest!"

2 Days Later

Jeremy and Mika had to share a room during work time so they stayed in Mika's room for the day. "Do you love Chica, Jeremy?" Mika asked, this question took Jeremy by surprise.

"Well it depends, how do you mean?" He asked.

"I just say that because I was talking with Chica about you the other day and she mentioned that you were like a son to her"

"I'm not sure how I love her. Sure, I love her as if she was my mother, but I don't know if I love her more than that!"

"I was just asking because Yella has no-one special and I just wanted to know if you love Chica more, the same or less, because in case you didn't know Bonnie and I are in a relationship!"

"Yeah I knew that last bit because Yella told Chica and I"

"Of course she did, and she mentioned an 'Anaconda' didn't she?"

"Yep!"

3 Hours later

Chica took off her day bib and grabbed her 'Pizza is da best!' shirt from her bed, right then Freddy walked in. Seeing Chica's breast by mistake made Freddy instantly close his eyes and look away, Chica was extremely embarrassed by this and after putting her T-shirt she threw her day bib at Freddy. "Freddy you turd-nugget!" She shouted as she walked over to pick the bib back up. "Usually you knock on the door before coming in! That's disgraceful manners and we are a highly sophisticated family!"

"I'm sorry Chica I just came to tell you something, I was so excited that I wasn't thinking!"

"Well what is this exciting thing?"

"You know that boy that had a party today?"

"Yeah, his name was Kai right?"

"Yeah, well guess what!"

"What?"

"His parents are billionaires!"

"And?"

"And they donated 5 BILLION dollars to the restaurant for giving Kai such a great birthday!"

"You're joking!"

"Nope, so to celebrate Mr Fazbear is going to introduce a whole bunch of new animatronics!"

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"He said he wants to get the male animatronics that don't have a relationship with someone, so mainly female animatronics are coming!"

"So Bonnie and Jeremy are the only ones that won't get a female since they've already got one?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Girls have come!

3 weeks later

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to thank the Zachary family for donating 5 billion dollars to this pizzeria and so as a thank you, the Zachary family can come here when ever they want when we're open, free of charge, no added costs from pizza or anything! Everything that is usually payed for, the Zachary family will get for free! And now I have something else I must tell you, with the money the Zachary family donated, we spent some money on new animatronics! We have... Vixie the pirate Vixen, Samantha the Black Bear and Jewel the Diamond Fazbear!" The audience clapped and cheered as the new animatronics made there way onto the stage. Vixie was a more reddish orange fox compared to Foxy who had red fur. She wore lipstick around her mouth and she had rose red blushes on her cheeks, she wore a red and white striped top and ripped jeans that went to her knees. Samantha the Black Bear was similar to Freddy, except she wore a blue bow tie and had a more feminine body shape than Freddy. Jewel was also a Freddy like copy except Jewel was sky blue colour and once again had a more feminine body shape compared to Freddys. "Arr Mateys, I be Vixie the Pirate Vixen!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "I be Foxy's first mate!" Vixie said before running down the stairs of the stage to where the other animatronics were.

"Hello everyone, I'm Samantha the Black Bear! And I am a backup singer for Freddy!" Exclaimed Samantha before she went over to join the other animatronics. Finally Jewel walked up onto the stage.

"Hello everybody, I'm Jewel the Diamond Fazbear!" She purposely didn't tell them where she was working or what she was supposed to do, because she wasn't entirely sure. She went down to join the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm afraid I must tell you that we have to close early today, so that the new animatronics can get used to the building see you next week!" Everybody than grabbed their things and left the building, since Mr Fazbears working time wasn't over he told them he'd be in his office and that the new animatronics needed showing around! Jewel was excited about seeing the place, she turned around and saw a yellow Freddy. "Hello I'm Goldie, Goldie the Golden Fazbear" Goldie told her with a smile.

"H-hi" she replied, Goldie had made her jump.

"I'm guessing that Mr Fazbear made you for me, because no one else in the building is based of a mineral but you and I!"

"Oh"

"Do you want me to show you around?"

"Uh, okay"

After Vixie had ran down the stairs she looked around for Foxy in the group of animatronics, knowing that she was supposed to be Foxy's first mate. She sat down next to him and put her paw on top of his. This surprised Foxy so he yanked his paw away. "What ye doing lass?" He asked.

"Sorry" she replied as she blushed beet red.

"It's okay lass, I was confused and wanted to know why you had done that!"

"It- it was an accident" she lied.

"It's okay, want me to show ye around?"

"Okay!"

Samantha eagerly sat next to Freddy, she stayed staring just beneath where his belly-button would be if he had one, until Freddy said "You know my face is up here, and I have fur covering what you're looking at for a reason!" Samantha snapped out of her thoughts and blushed.

"Sorry Freddy!" She replied.

"Nah it's okay, just look at my face from now on not down... there" Samantha blushed again.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be staring at your... you know"

"It's okay. Say! Do you want me to show you around?"

"Yes please"

"Just make sure you look at my face okay!"

"Okay"

Bonnie watched as the girls with their counterparts went different directions before turning to Mika. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Yeah okay!" Mika replied.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about 'Meerkats The Movie' it'll be a cool movie!"

" 'Meerkats The Movie' it is then" they then embraced each other before heading over to the staff room. When they reached the staff room Bonnie turned on the T.V and went onto a T.V program that was showing 'Meerkats The Movie'. They were about halfway through the movie until Goldie and Freddy walked in. "Bonnie listen, we need a talk with you!" Said Freddy.

"Can you please go get the others" asked Goldie. Bonnie and Mika stood up. "Oh, Mika darling, we need to talk to Bonnie, Blu, Chica, Yella and Foxy in private, you can continue watching the movie"

"Oh, okay" Mika replied as she sat back down.

"I'll be right back!" Exclaimed Bonnie as he went to get the others.

3 Minutes later


	12. NOT A CHAPTER CHARACTER GUIDE

**This is the character guide, anyone not in the story yet, will be later!**

Jeremy the Bat (Originally human)

Chica the chicken (Chica 2.0)

Bonnie the bunny (Mika's BF)

Freddy Fazbear (Samantha's BF)

Goldie Fazbear (Golden Freddy) (Jewel's BF)

Yella (Original Chica) (Blu's GF)

Blu (Bonnie 2.0) (Yellas BF)

Mika the Meerkat (Bonnie's GF)

Foxy the Pirate Fox (Vixie's BF)

Vixie the Pirate Vixen (Foxy's GF)

Samantha the Black Bear (Freddys GF)

Jewel the Diamond Fazbear (Goldies GF)

Mr Fazbear (Owner)

Bobby Jeremy (Jeremy Jeremy's Brother)

Catherine Everydean (Jeremy's human girlfriend)

Steve McMeeve (Jeremy's best human friend)

Mike Schmidt (Jeremy's other true friend)

Marrionette (nothing specia)


	13. Chapter 12: Night guard talk

After Bonnie had gathered the others (Blu, Chica, Yella and Foxy) they all met in Freddy's room. "What be da problem, Freddy?" Asked Foxy.

"I overheard Mr Fazbear on the phone, he was talking to the new security guard!" Suddenly everyone's eyes (apart from Freddy's and Goldie's) lit up.

"Wait, so your saying we can spread the 'Joy of Creation' again!" Asked Yella.

"Yes, that's what we're saying" replied Goldie.

"That's why you didn't want Jeremy, Mika, Vixie, Samantha and Jewel to come!" Exclaimed Bonnie.

"Yes, because they'll either freak out or try to stop us" Replied Freddy.

"But why can't Jeremy come, he's older than the new animatronics, even if he is practically a child, he's been in enough trauma because of the... crash, and he wouldn't try to stop us!" Exclaimed Chica desperately.

"Because, he's actually human, if he spots us stuffing a human in a suit, that could give horrible memories and then he might freak out, because he'll remember who he used to be!" Replied Goldie calmly.

"Oh, okay" Chica said sadly.

"When does the night guard start?" Blu asked.

"When else? Sunday!" Goldie told them.

"Easy first night to give him a chance? Or should we straight away go ham on him" (if you don't know what ham means on that sentence, if means tough) asked Bonnie curiously.

"Easy first night, middle 2nd and 3d night, then it's ham all the way!" Answered Freddy.

"Good, more time to see their hilarious scared faces!" Yella laughed.

"What's his name?" Asked Chica.

"Bobby, Bobby Jeremy" answered Freddy. Suddenly Chica went straight and silent.

"Chica, what's wrong lass?" Asked Foxy.

"Th-th-that's his brother!" She replied as a flashback came into her mind.

Chica was walking to the security office with a game of Monopoly under her wing, she couldn't wait to play Monopoly with Jeremy Jeremy, the human she had a crush on! When she walked into the office she set up the board carefully, because Jeremy Jeremy was asleep in his chair. After she set it up she woke him and asked if he wanted to play it. "Yeah whatever" he replied as he moved his chair closer to the desk that the game was set up on. As they were playing they had a friendly talk about Jeremy's day. "My brother, Bobby Jeremy is always curious so if you were to stuff me into a suit, he'd eventually come here to find me, even if it meant working the night shift!" He laughed.

"Chica, Chica, earth to Chica!" Exclaimed Blu as he snapped his fingers in front of her. She suddenly snapped out her thoughts. "Now, Bobby Jeremy is who's brother?" He asked.

"J-J-Jeremy's" she replied.

"I'm sure it's just someone with the same last name!" Exclaimed Freddy reassuringly as he put a paw around her. She shook off his paw.

"No, h-he told me th-that he had a brother called Bobby Jeremy, and that if he got stuffed in a suit, his brother would eventually try to find him, even if it meant going night guard, we must let him live!"

"If it is his brother, we must just scare him until he leaves" Freddy started "at least do the first night, just so you can check if it looks like him, and if he doesn't look like him you can join in on the 'Joy of Creation'!"

2 days later (Sunday: 11:30)

Bobby arrived half an hour early, just to check and see if there was any leads to his missing brother. "Hello Bobby, I just thought I'd tell you, be REALLY careful, you're the first guard to ever have a relative that's worked here, so the animatronics might be extremely aggressive so when it reaches 12 go straight to the office okay!"

"Aggressive?" Asked Bobby curiously, he could be onto something already!

"When you go into your office, there will be a tape labelled 'Night One"! Each night, play the one for that specific night until you run out! There will be a tablet so you can check all the rooms, the recording will tell you the rest. See ya later!"

"Shoot, this job must be harder than it looks if you need to listen to tape recordings every night!" He checked the time: 11:45 the clock read. "Okay, 15 minutes to look around, maybe I should check out where the animatronics are! He walked around the building until he found the show-stage. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stood there like statues. He then checked the Pirates Cove. Foxy stood there lifelessly but straight. He then walked to the kitchen but the door was locked, so he thought nothing was in there, finally he went to his office because he realised the time. It had just turned 12:00 by the time he had reached the office. He then put the Night One tape into the VCR machine.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.. I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Bobby stayed silent during the talk, listening in case there was any valuable information on what happened to his brother. He did find something, the fact that they would forcefully stuff the night guard into a suit! He then checked his tablet, the only animatronic that had moved was Chica, but he couldn't find her anywhere, so he went off his tablet and checked both his lights. Chica stood there on the right hand side, and from what he could hear, it sounded like she was crying, so instead of shutting the door, he pulled out a small handgun he had hid in his pocket and pointed it at her.


	14. Chapter 13: Jeremy Jeremy

Chica stood in the doorway crying, the man in the security office looked almost exactly the same as Jeremy did as a human. When she saw the man point a gun at her, she bursted into even more tears, until the man said; "you can come in, because I pity you, but if you get too close, I WILL SHOOT YOU!" Chica slowly walked in trying to stop her tears from streaming out. "I'm-I'm so sorry" she said through her tears.

"What did you do to my brother?"

"Jeremy Jeremy?"

"Yes!"

"We-we turned him into an animatronic!" Chica exclaimed as she bursted back into tears.

"Why!?"

"Be-because I loved him!"

"What!?"

"I wanted to be with him forever, so, so we turned him into a bat animatronic!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, YOU'RE JUST ROBOTS!"

"Y-yes, but even your brother admitted that we were more human than we are robotic!"

"C-can I see my b-brother?"

"I'll get him tomorrow, for now I'll help you and protect you from the others, I'll take the left, you do the right!"

"Okay! Just promise you'll bring Jeremy tomorrow!"

"I promise!"

3 Hours later

Chica walked with Bobby to the front entrance of the building, knowing that the animatronics might try to attack him. "Here's the exit, I've gotta go get ready, see ya later" she called as Bobby left the building she turned around and sighed "this is gonna be a tonne of explaining to the others" she thought as she headed back to her room.

Freddy stood outside of Chica's door, knowing she'd be there in a minute, he stood there until he saw her walking down the hallway towards her room. "Well, did he look like Jeremy?" Freddy asked.

"Y-yes"

"Did he mention Jeremy?"

"Y-yes"

"Okay" he replied as he walked towards his room. "Oh, and Chica!"

"Yeah Freddy!"

"Have you forgiven me about the other day?"

"No! Ya stupid turd-nugget!" She replied in a serious but jokey way.

Freddy came back into his room and and saw Samantha standing in the doorway. "Sorry Freddy, I was just going to check to see if you were alright. You were taking a while!"

"Sorry, but I'm back now, and so you've got this bear for 45 minutes! Unless you leave early!"

"Freddy question! Do I sing at the same time as you, or just after?"

"It's in your programming, you'll know at that time!"

"Okay, I just wasn't sure sure!"

Bobby remembered that he had to call his friends and Jeremy's friends, because they wanted to see Jeremy more than anyone, especially Jeremy's girlfriend! (Ooh this story just got spicy! But that'll come in later!) he dialled her number before anyone else's. The phone rang a few times before somebody picked it up. "Hello, this is Catherine!" Said a voice at the other end of the phone.

"Hi Cath, Bobby here, I rang to tell you something about Jeremy!"

"What! Really! What about him!"

"I think I know what happened to him! Meet me outside my house at 11:30 PM I'll tell you more then!"

" 'Kay, bye!"

"See ya later!" He then hung up to dial another number. Once again the phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Sup homie, it's Steve McMeeve here!"

"Steve! I've got news on Jeremy! Meet me at mine at 11:30!" Suddenly Steve snapped out of his hipster self.

"What about him, you know I miss my best friend!"

"Like I said, meet me at mine at 11:30, I'll explain more then!" He then hung up and called another, final number.

"Hello! Hello! It's, um, Mike Schmidt speaking, what do you want?"

"Mike great news! I think I got some stuff on what happened to Jeremy!"

"Great, um, what about him?"

"I'll tell you later, just meet me at mine at 11:30 tonight, I'll explain then!"

"Okay, um, see ya later!"

"See ya!" He replied before hanging up. "This is gonna be a $h!t tonne of explaining tonight!" He thought before lying down on his bed. "But why did Chica offer to protect me? Maybe she really does love Jeremy!" He said to himself before falling asleep.

Hours later (11:30)

Everybody had arrived on time so they all hopped into Bobby's car, waiting for an explanation. "Hi guys, you probably want to hear about Jeremy right?" Asked Bobby

"Yes" they all answered. He started up the engine and started driving to the pizzeria.

"Right, so I started a job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza! You know, where Jeremy worked before he... disappeared" everyone listened closely, not wanting to miss a word. "I decided I'd work there as night guard, just like he did, and hell... I learned something horrible!" The others were surprised by this, surely it wouldn't too hard, being a night guard. "The animatronics move around during the night, and if they see you, they'll kill you on the spot!" He said as he parked the car and they all hopped out. But then he whispered to them; "there's an entrance around the back, we get locked in the building until 6AM, if Mr Fazbear spots you walking through the front entrance he's obviously gonna be suspicious!" He pointed them around the building and then walked to the front door as Mr Fazbear came out. "Hello Bobby, same thing tonight, Night 2 clip and you should be alright, like I said last night, when it reaches 11:55ish you should head to your office, okay?" Explained Mr Fazbear.

"Okay" replied Bobby as he walked in and Mr Fazbear walked out and around to close the back door. He ran over to the back door were his friends were waiting and pulled them to the wall next to the door, and just in time too because Mr Fazbear had locked the back door. "Now I know what your thinking, 'why has he got us locked in a building with things that'll try to kill us' and that's okay, because that's what I would be thinking in your perspective, but don't worry! Just follow me and I'll explain the details in my office!"

Chica checked the time 11:55, Freddy and the others would be heading over there in a minute so she used the time to wake Jeremy. "Jeremy, Jeremy, someone wants to see you Jeremy" Jeremy woke up and climbed down the pole.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"Well, we're going to have to go to them, but trust me, they'll be happy to see you!"

"Well 'kay then, let's go!"

"Okay, just follow me!" Chica said before opening the door and creeping down the hallway, they walked out of the animatronics area and through the party room, past the kitchen until they were outside the guard office. Jeremy hid behind Chica as she knocked on the glass.

Bobby was delighted to see that Chica had come, the others? They were scared out of their wits! Bobby invited Chica to come in, but before she walked in the door, she turned around and pushed Jeremy in.


	15. Chapter 14: LIAR!

**Hey guys, from now on this Fan-Fic is gonna be T rated, unless 'something' happens to make it M or higher (Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink)!**

(Memories)

Jeremy was playing in the garden with Bobby and his friends, Mike was climbing a tree to get away from the 'it' person. Bobby was running around like a crazed maniac, also trying to get away from the 'it' person. Jeremy was a parkore pro though, he was wall jumping, wall running,vaulting over things and many more cool things try and get away from the 'it' person. The 'it' person was Catherine and she wasn't doing so great because she was younger and slower than the rest.

Jeremy was in desperate times, he was going to save up for a ring so he could propose to Catherine, but he had no job to earn the money. He found an ad in the paper talking about going as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza so he thought I couldn't be too hard, especially if you only you only get paid $120!

Chica was playing chess with Jeremy in the party room. "Checkmate!" He said as he moved a piece to E3. Chica laughed which made Jeremy wonder if she'd ever try stuff him in the suit, but he realised that she wouldn't because otherwise she wouldn't visit him everyday with a board game to play. "Don't you ever get tired of board games?" Asked Jeremy.

"Kinda, but they're one of the only things we can do!"

"Why not watch T.V in the staff room, I can bring my tablet monitor, just to check that no one breaks in, and if they do..." He pulled out a small handgun. "I'll either call the cops or shoot!"

Chica lifted Jeremy high in the air, Jeremy screamed as she took him over to the backstage room and strapped him to a table. "I'm sorry Jeremy, but I could never loose you!" She then called Freddy over and Jeremy squirmed as he tried to break free from the ropes that were making him stuck against the table, until he remembered the gun in his pocket, luckily Chica had forgotten all about the gun. His hand squirmed and just managed to reach in his pocket and come back out holding his handgun. He carefully lined the gun up with the rope and shot it, this broke his legs free, the animatronics spun around nut before they could react he shot the rope that was wrapped around his arms. He sprinted past the animatronics and ran for the exit. Sadly he forgot Foxy, Bonnie, Blu, Yella and Goldie weren't in the backstage room! Foxy was blocking the front door, Bonnie was in the office, Blu was in a hallway and Yella was in the other hallway and Goldie was in the kitchen. He saw Foxy standing in front of the front door. "Shit, how am I gonna get through this!"

(Back to reality)

Jeremy spun around and punched Chica in the face. "You bastards! I trusted you, now I'm one of you! YOU FUCKING DISGRACEFUL PIECE OF SHIT! YOU LIED TO ME!"


	16. Chapter 15: No, he didn't!

**Wow! This starting to get fierce!**

Jeremy's hand stung, of course hitting a robot would hurt his fucking hand! He knew that he had all of his memories, old and new! He just couldn't get why they would stuff him in a suit, even if Chica did love him, she should've known he had a life out of the walls of the pizzeria! He then kneed Chica in the knee and karate kicked her stomach, she cursed violently. "You fucking disgrace!" Jeremy shouted. He then turned around and hugged Catherine. "Cath, thank god you're here!" Chica walked towards Jeremy, but Jeremy spun around and kicked her face. "You stay away from me, you disgust me!" A look of hurt appeared in Chica's eyes and she slowly walked away from the office.

"Jeremy, you do know that you've been gone for like, 6 months?!" Asked Catherine.

"Yeah Jeremy mah homie, we missed ya mate!" Exclaimed Steve.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, but I had no memory of you guys before!" Answered Jeremy.

"Jeremy, you do know that the animatronics might attacking us now?!" Asked Bobby.

"Yep, fully aware of that too! But I'll protect you, the others will never hurt me! I think, I really hope that the karate kick to the face isn't gonna make Chica hate me, because then I'm also gonna be dead!" Replied Jeremy. Bobby started checking the cameras.

"Shit!" Bobby exclaimed. "They're not anywhere I can see!"

"That means they're in Chica and my room! Well that's most likely!"

"Wait, what the fuck? You two SHARE a room!?" Asked Catherine furiously.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be our room, when only shared it cuz Chica loved me, but I didn't know that 'till now!"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock! First rule of having a girlfriend: If your a playa, then both girls have the right to abandon you! But since you didn't know... I guess I'll let you off!" Explained Catherine as she started to calm down.

Chica sat in her room sobbing, she had made a terrible mistake. The others were getting supplies for a twice as painful stuffing, because this night guard (and his friends), obviously had issues. Freddy walked into Chica's room and sat next to her.

"Hey listen, we've got the things for an excruciatingly painful stuffing for the night guard AND his friends, Jeremy is up to you!" He told her. Chica could hear him growl after he finished talking to her.

"F-F-Freddy? Jeremy d-didn't understand!"

"I know, but why did you take him there in the first place?"

"His brother..." Her voice trailed off.

"I see"

"F-Freddy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Don't hurt Bobby and his friends, it'll only make it worse"

"We won't hurt them" Freddy replied as he left the room.

**Wow, now that I've finished this chapter I have a question to you readers! Should Freddy go back on his word? Or should he stay true to his promise? Your choice will effect the story!**


	17. Chapter 16: Never trust a Brown Bear!

Once Freddy had shut the door he smiled evilly. "Sorry Chica, but we need to spill some blood!" He thought to himself as he headed towards the main stage, he called for the others to come, and of course, all of them came but Chica (no surprises there). "Right everyone, same as always! Goldie, you take the kitchen with Blu and Yella! Foxy, you take the Pirates Cove! Bonnie, you and I will stand on the stage!"

"You got it Freddy! Everyone positions!" Exclaimed Goldie.

"Oh and one last thing! We've got about 4 hours but you can go HAM!"

Catherine stood on the corner of the office hugging Jeremy, Bobby was observing the cameras carefully, Steve was checking the left hallway by poking his head through the doorway. "Okay, they're all at their positions now!" Exclaimed Bobby.

"They're probably gonna be going tough on us now, I shouldn't have done that!"

" 'You shouldn't have done that' - Ben, Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask, Creepy-pasta!" Said Bobby like he was speaking without thought.

"Yeah..." Jeremy was cut off by Bobby's swearing.

"Shit! Chica ain't anywhere!" He shouted.

"That's cuz I'm here, BITCH!" Exclaimed a voice from the right. Jeremy slammed his animatronic hand on the 'Door' button and waited a couple of seconds.

I"I'm not gonna hurt you, you can get out your gun if you don't trust me!"

Bobby took out his pistol, told Steve to shut the left door and opened the right door, sure enough Chica stood in the doorway.

"Now, which one of you turd-nuggets is trying to steal MY Jeremy?"

"Actually, no one is trying to 'steal' me, Cath is my girlfriend!" Replied Jeremy.

"He's right you know, I've waited 6 months since the day he went missing, just to see his face again, now the face I will get to see that's his human, is torn-up skin everywhere!" Catherine exclaimed furiously.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's not like he was gonna marry you!" Shouted Chica.

"Actually, the whole reason I went for this job was to save up for a ring so that I could propose to her!" Shouted Jeremy in return, this made Chica's jaw hang low in shock.

"You-you were gonna propose to her?" Asked Chica in shock.

"Y-you were gonna propose to me?!" Asked Catherine in shock.

"Yeah! I know the pay was cheap, but $120 a week wasn't to bad, if it was only $120 then I thought the job would be easy! Now look at me!" Jeremy replied.

"Guys! Stop chatting! We've got company!" Exclaimed Bobby as the lights started to flicker.

"Oh no bro! This place has limited power?!" Asked Steve.

"Yeah! I thought I'd told ya that!" Replied Bobby.

"Shit, we're all dead!" Exclaimed Jeremy. Everyone glared at him, "well, everyone but me and Chica!" They still kept glaring (apart from Chica who looked away!)! "What!? It's true! The likelihood is that you're gonna die!"

"Thanks for those... 'comforting' words brother!" Now listen I've got a plan! Huddle!" Exclaimed Bobby, everyone but Chica went into a huddle. "Okay, here's what we do! When the lights turn off, we'll run down the right, since the likelihood is that they will come from the left! Now we run and camp out at the locked front door, anything you can find, use as defence! These animatronics are gonna get a beating!"

"You do know they're not gonna hurt you, Freddy made a promise not to!" Chica said, she had eavesdropped the whole plan and she had her back to the others

"Oh sweet heart, sorry I lied!" Said Freddy's voice from behind her. She spun around and saw Freddy chocking Steve and Catherine in one hand, chocking Bobby and Mike in the other (big hands people, big hands)!. Jeremy was trying to wrestle them out by punching Freddy in the face (like that's gonna help) and Freddy was just laughing.

"Freddy!? You promised not to!" Exclaimed Chica.

"No I never promised you nothing!"

"You lying scumbag!"

"Oooh Puppet! Looks like some one wants to play with you!" Exclaimed Freddy. Chica spun around and saw a marionette jumping at her face...

**What do you guys think about this Marrionette cliffhanger? Is it a lame cliffhanger, an alright cliffhanger or a great cliffhanger? And what do you guys think about Jeremy getting possessed by the Marrionette? Tell me!**


	18. Chapter 17: Missing Part 1

**Hey guys, this is part 1 of a 2 parter chapter! Anyways, I made it 2 parts because I knew that I needed to do this: You guys may not know, but we Australians do! Phillip Hughes the cricketer for Australia died on the 28th of Novemeber 2014! This is horrible and I can't imagine being the Bowler or his family! This is shocking news and I knew that I had to let anyone who doesn't know, know! R.I.P Phillip Hughes, you will be missed!**

Before Chica could react Puppet latched itself onto her face and started... sucking? Puppet was killing her (Harry Potter Dementor style), or at least, making her feel drowsy. But before she could knock Puppet off, she fell to the ground.

[Freddy]

Freddy held Bobby, Catherine, Steve and Mike and walked to the backstage room. He grabbed a large suit and was about to stuff them in until he heard; "Freddy? What the fuck are you doing?" It was Samantha, she must had gone looking for him and just happened to catch him before he could kill them.

"Uh, um, you see, well..."

"Yes, go on"

"I was... trying to... um? Play a game with them? Yeah we were playing 'guess the suit'!"

"And so you're strangling them?"

"No!" Freddy exclaimed as he quickly dropped Bobby, Catherine, Steve and Mike on the ground.

"Freddy, your messed up man!" Said Steve. Freddy suddenly heard a jingle.

"It's 6 you can... GO!" Exclaimed Freddy, Bobby and the others ran, forgetting one small detail... Mr Fazbear unlocks the door, and so he would spot Catherine, Steve and Mike.

[Bobby]

"Thank god! The new animatronic saved our lives!" Thought Bobby as he pulled on the door. "Oh shit! It's locked! Mr Fazbear is gonna spot Cath and the others!"

"Guys quick get under cover! Bobby, you can stay out!" Came a voice from behind them, Bobby spun around to see a ripped costume Chica.

"Holy shit Chica! What the fuck happened to you?!" Bobby asked as Steve grabbed the others and pulled them under a nearby party table.

"P-P-Puppet is a fucking beast! It must've ripped me to shreds after I fell unconscious on the floor of your office!"

"Was Jeremy in there?"

"No, not that I saw!" They both looked at each other.

"Shit! What did Puppet do?" Bobby asked.

"God! How do I know!" Chica replied.

"Shit! We gotta find him!"

"Find who?" Came a voice from the entrance, Bobby spun around and saw Mr Fazbear.

"Jeremy! We can't find him!" Exclaimed Bobby.

"Holy... Chica what happened to you!?" Asked Mr Fazbear, almost dodging what Bobby had said.

"Never mind me! We gotta find Jeremy!" Shouted Chica. Mr Fazbear glanced around (he even looked at Steve, but he seemed to ignore the fact that there was another human in the building).

"No, can't find him!"

"That's because you're not even moving!" Shouted Bobby.

"Fine! Bobby, you go home, have something to eat, and then come back and look for Jeremy! Chica,we'll repair your costume and stop you from working today, we can bring in an actual chef!" Mr Fazbear told them. Chica glared at Mr Fazbear.

"So now I'm not a chef? I was never a proper chef?" She asked while still glaring at Mr Fazbear.

"No, no, no, no, no! I meant a human chef! So you can look for Jeremy!" Exclaimed Mr Fazbear.

"Isn't Mika a cook too? Couldn't she work the kitchen?" Asked Chica.

"Oh yeah, I'll put her in all day work!"

"How about you two stop arguing and just repair Chica's suit, and I'll go get some bloody breakfast!" Shouted Bobby, "Steve, Cath, Mike, you can come out, Mr Fazbear knows you're here!"

"Sizzling sausages mate! He really knew we were here!" Exclaimed Steve.

"You were hiding under a table, it's hard not to see you!" Said Mr Fazbear angrily.

**But like I said at the beginning of this chapter, R.I.P Phillip Hughes. :'(**


	19. Chapter 18: Missing Part 2

Steve, Catherine, Mike and Bobby stood in a row as Mr Fazbear walked past them all, tutting his head off.

"Now, unless you give me a good enough reason NOT to call the cops and send you to jail, yeah, you don't need a genius to know I'm gonna call the cops!" Mr Fazbear shouted harshly.

"Mr Fazbear, listen! We came to see Jeremy! We, uh, never get to see the animatronic bat because we, uh, don't come here often!" Catherine said worriedly.

"So you know where he is?" Asked Mr Fazbear.

"No mate, not a fucking idea!" Exclaimed (guess who!) Steve.

"So you aren't the cause of him missing?"

"No mate! Of course not, we may look like criminals currently, but we're just your average 18 year olds! Apart from the fact we don't have kids and still come here! And to think the guys that I used to hang with at High School think I was like, the most hipsta guy ever!" Steve laughed.

"I. Know. Where. Jeremy. Is. You. High-School. Dropout!" Came a demonic voice from... everywhere?

"Hey! Hold the phone (sorry guys but no phone guy in this bit, it's a human not an animatronic speaking)! I didn't not dropout of High School! I have a hipsta education, I only sound like an idiot!" Shouted Steve.

"What. Ever! Anyway. I. Have. Jeremy. Everywhere. But. No. Where! Mwahahahaha!" The demonic voice replied.

"Aww, fuck! How are we supposed to get to you!" Shouted Mike angrily.

"You guys go home, get ready and come back! I'm not gonna call the cops on you! But if you come here after hours again, I will call the cops!" Mr Fazbear told them, "we'll find Jeremy, and if we don't by the time you're back... you can help! I'll give you full access to the building!" Mike, Catherine, Steve and Bobby headed for the door. "Oh and one last thing!" Shouted Mr Fazbear as Chica started walking to the backstage room. "You've got 30 minutes!" Bobby and the others hopped into Bobby's car and headed home.

[Chica]

Chica groaned as Mr Fazbear ripped Chica's old suit off. If Freddy or any other animatronic were there, they would've just grabbed a suit and shoved on, but Mr Fazbear was going carefully to put the suit on, just in case it might break the endoskeleton (it's possible, the suits are heavy, and there's lots of small animatronic parts on the endoskeleton). When the new suit was on, Chica hopped off the table. "Thanks Mr Fazbear! Now I've gotta find Jeremy!" She ran out of the room.

"Wait! What about me?!" Mr Fazbear shouted, but Chica couldn't hear him, she'd already sped down the hall. First she checked their room, Puppet said it knew where was, it never said that it had Jeremy! When 7:00 finally came, Chica met Bobby and the others at the front door. Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and other animatronics were ready in their positions for the day.

"Alright! So Mr Fazbear, you made Puppet, where does it hide?" Asked Bobby, everyone then looked at Mr Fazbear (well, everyone in the group, not Bonnie, Freddy, ect.).

"Well, I haven't seen it since 1987! Wait no, wrong year! 1986 is the year I last saw it!" Mr Fazbear told them embarrassedly.

"Some manager" Catherine muttered under her breath.

"Okay, so where did you see it?" Asked Chica.

"Prize room, it's supposed to help give out prizes to the kids that are great at arcade things!" Mr Fazbear replied, "but it eventually went out of order after it gave a kid a knife as a prize!"

"WHAT! It gave a kid a knife!" Shouted Mike, a families then started walking in.

"Follow me, I'll show you where it used to work!" Mr Fazbear told them. The followed him to a room labelled 'Arcade! Pac-Man and more!' He showed them where Puppet used to work. "Now the kids play the games for fun, we don't give out prizes any more!"

"Mr Fazbear, where did you take Puppet to rot?" Asked Bobby. Everyone could see Mr Fazbear was in deep thought.

"No idea!" He told them. Everyone suddenly drooped their heads.

"Think, Chica, think! Where would you put a puppet after it gave a kid a knife! Think!" Chica thought to herself, suddenly she got an idea.

"Freddy would know!" She told them, "Freddy got Puppet to come out last night!"

"GENIUS! UTTER GENIUS!" Bobby told her. Mr Fazbear went to get Freddy, because Mr Fazbear was most likely the only one that could get Freddy to get off of the stage.

[Mr Fazbear]

"Freddy! I need you for a second!" Mr Fazbear shouted. Freddy finished the song and told the kids he'd be right back, he then hopped off the stage and went to Mr Fazbear.

"Yes Mr Fazbear, you need me?" Asked Freddy.

"Yes, do you know where Puppet is, because I'm planning to get him up and running again!" Mr Fazbear told him.

"Uh, yes I do know where he is! You go down to the, I guess, basement of the building? Well whatever it is, you go there, and then there will be a door in there with a lock, there's a key next to it you use if it's still locked and then Puppet should be in there!"

"Okay, thanks Freddy, you go back to your singing!" Mr Fazbear said as Freddy headed back towards the stage. "Score!" He thought as he walked back to the prize room where the others were waiting.

"Well? Did Freddy tell you?" Asked Catherine automatically.

"Yeah, he's almost in a prison!" Mr Fazbear replied.

"Well? What are we waiting for, let's bust open his slammer and get back Jeremy from dat bitch!" Steve exclaimed.

"Okay follow me!" Mr Fazbear said as he motioned for them to follow.

3 Minutes later

"Right, here's the key!" Mr Fazbear exclaimed, Steve picked it up put it in the lock and turned the key and handle. They gasped at the sight of Puppet... no where! But at least Jeremy was lying on the ground... unconscious!

"Grab him and get out!" Shouted Mr Fazbear. Steve ran in, picked him up and reached for the door.

SLAM!

The door had been shut!

"You're. Not. Going. To. Get. Him. That. Easy" Puppets voice rang. "Because. You. Might. Never. Escape!"


	20. Chapter 19: The Choice

"Fuck you man! Fuck you!" Steve shouted.

"Steve, you okay, who are you shouting at?" Bobby called from the other side of the door.

"I'm okay! Puppet must've locked me in! Can you open the door from your side?!"

"No! For some reason the door is jammed, we can probably fix it! But you're just gonna have to stay alive for now!"

"Uh, no shit Sherlock! Just one problem! I'm stuck in a room with a ruthless marionette doll thing!"

"Wake up Jeremy, he might know what to do!" Steve put Jeremy on the ground and slapped his face a bit. Jeremy didn't wake up. Steve could swear that he could see Puppet in the corner of his eye, but when he looked, nothing was there.

"I'm going crazy!" Thought Steve as he slapped Jeremy's face some more, while he did so he looked around the room a bit. It was pretty much empty! There was no posters, windows (but if it's in a basement, why would there be windows!) or anything. Just wooden floor, walls and ceiling. Although whenever he moved his head, he could swear he could see a face staring at him. Eventually, after what had seemed like forever, Jeremy woke up.

"Huh, Steve? Where are we?" Asked Jeremy as he got up from the hard wooden floor.

"We're in Puppet's... lair? Room? Cell? Whatever we're in, it's made to keep Puppet from getting out!" Steve replied.

"Some job that did, first it ripped Chica up, then it knocked me out!"

"Yeah, that's because Freddy let it out!"

"Oh, What has gotten into Freddy?! He's going psycho!"

"Yeah, I know, and now that all of this shits happened, I've lost my hipster voice!"

"Come on Steve McMeeve! Get that epic hipster voice!" Steve cleared his through.

"Yo! Hipsta dawg Steve here!"

"Too hip!"

"Hi! I'm Steve with my hipster skills!"

"Too little hip!"

"Hey Jeremy! I got dat hipsta skill!"

"Perfect!"

"Yes. That. Is. Perfect! So. Perfect. It. Makes. Me. Want. To. KILL. YOU." Came the evil voice of Puppet.

"GUYS! OKAY, NOW WE NEED YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR!" Shouted Steve.

"We're almost there! Just stay alive for 2 more minutes and it should be ready!" Bobby's shouted from the other side of the door. Steve looked around the room and saw Puppet sitting down lifelessly in a corner.

"We should be alright for now! He doesn't seem to be moving!" Steve told Jeremy as he stood up.

"Keep an eye on him anyway!" Jeremy replied as he stood up too.

"Nah, we'll be fine! It's a limp marionette on the floor, what can he do?!"

"I. Can. Do. This..." Rang Puppet's demonic voice. Suddenly there was about 10 Puppets around the room, and the original had moved too!

"Shit! I don't like this! I don't fucking like this!" Shouted Jeremy as he backed off to a wall.

"30 seconds probably guys, get close to the door!" Bobby shouted through the door, Jeremy and Steve backed towards the door, keeping an eye on all the Puppet copies.

"20 seconds!" Bobby shouted, the door was rattling violently. Suddenly the Puppet copies started walking towards Steve and Jeremy.

"10 Seconds!" Bobby shouted once more, the Puppet copies got closer and closer.

"5 Seconds!" The Puppet copies bent down.

"4!" The Puppet copies put their hands on the ground.

"3!" The Puppet copies leaped.

"2!" The Puppets got closer in the air.

"1!" The Puppet copies were an inch away from them. Suddenly the door swung open, Steve pulled Jeremy through the gap, slammed the door shut and locked the door (yes in a second!). A loud thud came from the other side of the door.

"Oh shit! That was scary as fuck!" Exclaimed Jeremy. Steve panted hard and laughed nervously.

"We could've died!" Steve replied.

"Ha ha! Welcome to Freddy's!" Mr Fazbear joked nervously.

"Jeremy! Steve! Thank god you're okay!" Catherine shouted as she ran over to them, she hugged Jeremy.

[Chica]

Chica watched jealousy as Catherine hugged Jeremy. "At least Jeremy's okay!" She thought to herself. They walked up the stairs and went back to the dining area and stood in a corner, away from the kids and their parents.

"Hey listen Jeremy, I need to ask you a question, you better come too Cath!" She said as she waved over to the backstage room.

"Yeah sure! Come on Cath!" Jeremy said as he tapped on Catherine's shoulder, they followed Chica to the backstage room. Chica closed the door.

"Jeremy, I need to ask you something!" Chica said.

"Yeah sure, go ahead!"

"Who do you want to be with? Me? Or Cath?"

"Um, I, uh..."

**Alright guys! This is it, Jeremy's true love will be revealed in the next chapter, but one question! Who do you guys want? JeremyXCath or JeremyXChica? I will still take into account the ones that already have asked for JeremyXChica, so that will be done unless I get more votes for JeremyXCath! Any ways, short chapter, but some alright action?! Whatever! see you laters!**


	21. Chapter 20: JeremyXChica

**I would** **like to thank everyone that voted! It was amazing on the amount of things I got saying: JeremyXChica! So here it is, if also like to thank everyone that has followed and/or favourited this Fan-Fic, it seems weird saying this this late on but this is my first Fan-Fic ever! This is a short chapter, but I gives you what you want! Enjoy!**

"Well?" Asked Chica. Jeremy stood there paralysed in thought and fear. Even though he had almost being killed by Puppet and that had been scary, this was a different fear altogether!

"Who do I like more?" He thought to himself. "I'm an animatronic, so I can't leave this place, but I'm also actually human! God! I don't know who to choose!"

"C'mon Jeremy! We're waiting!" Chica told him.

"Hey Chica! Don't go crying to your Freddy when he picks me!" Catherine mocked.

"C-Cath? I'm sorry, but um, I choose Chica" Jeremy told them nervously.

"Y-you what! But, you loved me! I was your, no, I am your girlfriend!" Catherine exclaimed angrily.

"Not anymore, sunshine!" Chica mocked (don't miss with the chicken!).

"Cath, I chose Chica because... because... because I'm stuck here, in this body, in this restaurant! And you won't be able to come all the time, and I can't see you much be cause I'm not stuck in this suit anymore! I am the suit and endo now! Well, I'm still human, but you get what I mean!" Jeremy explained.

"Yeah, whatever! I'm going back to the others!" She told them angrily.

"What's up with her?" Chica asked.

"Eh, she's angry, and she will be for a long time! That's how she rolls!" Jeremy answered calmly.

"But seriously though, why do you love me more than her? Why don't you like her anymore?"

"I told you why! Because I'm stuck in this body. Blah blah blah. Because I'm an animatronic now. Blah blah blah"

"Yeah I know that! But why me over her? She was your girlfriend!"

"Yeah I know, but to be honest, you are definitely more good looking! Anyway, I chose you over Cath because of the reasons I said before. Anyway, I'm going to tell Mr Fazbear that Freddy has a bug that needs fixing, because he isn't supposed to lie! To any of us! Unless necessary"

"I'm coming too!" Jeremy opened the door back to the dining area and held it open for Chica, he closed the door went to meet up with the others, the two holding hand the whole way.


	22. Chapter 21: A Return

**Hey guys! This is a chapter about... you'll see! Anways I watched the new Star Wars movie trailer (VII) and it is amazing! Especially that lightsaber towards the end! But yeah, hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you later!**

"Hey, Mr Fazbear! Tonight Freddy might need some fixing! He is kinda broken!" Jeremy told him.

"Oh really! May I ask why?!" Mr Fazbear said unbelievingly.

"Oh he just lied last night, kinda want a bit evil, you know, that kinda shit!" Chica told him.

"I'll work on it tonight, fix any bad bad parts of there are any!" (No! He's not talking about dingleberries! You disgusting person you!) Mr Fazbear replied.

"Alright! I'm sure you'll find some, because Freddy's supposed to be a good, non-lying animatronic! Right?" Jeremy said confusedly.

"Yeah, now you two go sit down! Go watch Foxy's or Freddy's performance! Go bake some pizza for the kids! Do whatever you do in your spare time, because I don't care at the moment!" Mr Fazbear laughed.

"Yeah whatever! Let's go watch Foxy and Vixie, see if they're doing alright!" Chica told Jeremy before walking towards the Pirate Cove, with Jeremy walking right behind her.

[Vixie's POV] (First POV of the story!)

I stood on stage acting out with Foxy for the kids, Foxy pretended to be fighting an evil pirate! The evil pirate was me, but I didn't care, first day acting for the kids, but hey! You think I'm nervous?! I'm a pirate for gods sake! I don't get scared easily. It was going great until the teenager walked onto the stage, why would a teenager even be here? Foxy stopped moving completely, until he started backing away slowly. I was confused, why was the teen on the stage? Why was Foxy backing away? He looked scared, like the teen was... a possessed spirit or something! Then I noticed the scar like bite marks on the teens head.

"Hey matey! Will ye please mind getting off the stage?" I asked in my performing pirate accent.

"Sure thing, I'm a banana!" The teen said before jumping off the stage like an aeroplane. Foxy then snapped out of his trauma, but still didn't look too well until Chica and Jeremy walked in and stood at the back. Despite the fact he wasn't looking to good throughout the rest of the day until all the kids had left, he managed to make it through the day without, exploding? Well, whatever we animatronics do that's the equivalent of fainting. Later in we all sat down to watch a movie, apart from Freddy, who was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, what does everyone want to watch, we'll go majority rules!" Goldie told everybody, "we've got... Godzilla, Kick-Ass 2, Pacific rim, Alien Vs Predator: Requiem or Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Man, Mr Fazbear gets a shit tonne of good movies!"

"Can we just vote already?!" Asked Bonnie, he didn't look like he was in a great mood at all!

"Okay! Who votes for Godzilla?" Asked Goldie, nobody voted for it.

"Kick-Ass 2?" Foxy and I put our hands up, we're pirates! We kick ass all the time!

"2. Okay, Pacific Rim?" Bonnie, Mika, Yella and Blu (go figure why Blu is doing it, give me your guess!) all put their hands up.

"4. AVP Requiem?" Jeremy, Goldie himself, Jewel, Samantha and Chica all out their hands up, so of course AVP Requiem won, and DotPotA (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) didn't get anywhere!

2 Hours Later

[Vixie] (non POV)

Vixie knocked on Foxy's door, shuffling could be heard from inside, Foxy opened the door and seemed to beam once he saw Vixie there. "Hello lass, how can I help ye?" He asked as he motioned for her to come in, they both sat down on Foxy's bed.

"Foxy, I came to ask you a question" Vixie told him (Vixie isn't in constant pirate talk, only during shows and in front of kids).

"Go ahead lass, ask me anything!"

"You know the teenager that was on the stage today?" Foxy suddenly went pale.

"A-aye, w-what about him?"

"Why was the teen on the stage? Why were you backing away? Why was he dumb? Why did he have bite marks on his head?"

"T-too many q-questions at once, b-but I think I can answer them all"

"Okay, just try not to stutter"

"Years ago, the year 1987 to be exact, I was doing my average, lonely show and I was stuttering and glitching like crazy! Anyway a kid had decided to hop onto the stage and was poking and prodding me, until... I glitched again. I was trying to lift him up to take him off the stage when suddenly... my jaw glitched and I bit the kids frontal lobe off. The reason he was idiotic was because he has no frontal lobe, but can still move and do things like that. The bite marks were from the bite. He must've been away from his family if he was there, because I know I would never take them back here again. So of course I was backing off just to be sure I wouldn't hurt the lad a second time!" After hearing this Vixie just sat there, staring at Foxy's jaw.

"My god! That's horrible!"

"I'm just glad that I was eventually fixed and then reopened, Mr Fazbear knew I deserved a second chance!"

**Hey guys, just wanted to say that I'm aware that all the movies I choose are action or horror type movies, and I'm sorry about that! Anyway the new Jurrasic Park movie: Jurrasic World, is looking great too, but anyways, see you guys later! |**

**SPOILER ALERT \|/**

**P.S Yella and Blu are gonna get together in the next chapte, since they have no one to love yet, plus they've been out of the story for a while!**


	23. Chapter 22: Sister help, Bro help

**Okay guys! Here is the start of everyone in a relationship that's animatronic! This is the start of a new beginning! A mix of blue and yellow! I'm gonna look up which colour that makes, just give me a second**.** I need to get re-educated because it makes green! GREEN! I hate myself!**

[Yella]

Yella sat in her room in deep thought, she stared at a wall, but of course, she wasn't staring at the wall from what she could see, she was seeing nothing that she noticed, just... Blu. Blu in her vision, whether she moved or not, he stood there (this is her imagination like I said above, it's her thought, just for any of you who are confused).

"I'm in love with him" she thought as she snapped back into reality, "but he wouldn't like me! I'm just your everyday chick, but with a bit more bitchness!" She decided a walk might clear her mind. She walked around the building a bit, until she figured she could get some help from Jeremy (who's of course had a human girlfriend: Catherine, and Chica who's his current girlfriend), Chica, Bonnie or Mika.

"Bonnie and Mika probably won't help me, Bonnie's mad at me for my bitchness and Mika is probably angry at me for the reason before" she thought as she sat down at one of the party tables (yeah, Bobby's on night guard since its something like 1:00 in the morning! But no animatronic is gonna try to hurt him and he doesn't have Steve or anyone like that currently with him).

"I'm not talking to my sister, because that'll get a bit awkward! If I try to talk to Jeremy, Chica might think he's cheating on her! GOD WHAT DO I DO?" She stood back up and decided the best idea would be to ask Jeremy and Chica at once, just to be safe. When she eventually got to Chica and Jeremy room, she knocked on the door. A thud came from the room and Jeremy answered the door, rubbing his head.

"I've been falling off that fucking bar all night!" Jeremy told her.

"Hi to you too" she replied sarcastically, "I came to ask you and Chica some questions!"

"Yeah whatever, come on in!" He said motioning for her to walk in. They woke Chica up and sat down on Chica's bed.

"So what did you want to ask?" Asked Jeremy.

"I need some help" Yella replied.

"Yeah, what kind of help?" Asked Chica.

"Love help"

"I see! Jeremy, we're just gonna walk and talk, you at least try to sleep!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't bloody sleep! I'm the one who has to hang from a pole!" Jeremy exclaimed as he walked back over to his metal bar.

"Be back later! See you in the morning if you can sleep!" Chica told him before she and Yella walked out the room and closed the door. They walked around the building talking about Yella's crush.

[Blu]

5 Hours later (6AM)

Blu paced up and down his room in deep thought. He was confused but had the face (it's more skill, but we're going to go with face) that looked like he was thinking Einstein style (#E=MC2), when really he was thinking about his family. He went through the names blazing fast until he couldn't take it anymore, he had a feeling, a strange feeling! A feeling he didn't know, which made him angry (which makes him a badass!) he kicked down his door (LIKE A BOSS!) and stomped down the hallway. Everyone's doors came open as they all stepped outside. Of course they saw an angry (badass) Blu stomping down the hallway. Bonnie, being Blu's brother, ran over to see what was wrong with him.

"Blu? What are you doing? Why are you kicking down your door?" Bonnie asked him as he ran over to Blu. When he managed to get a hand on Blu's shoulder, Blu spun around and punched Bonnie in the face, causing Bonnie to fall to the ground. Blu instantly snapped out of his rage.

"Shit! Oh my god! I'm sorry Bonnie!" Blu exclaimed as he helped Bonnie back up. Bonnie had his hand over where Blu had punched him, by then the others where surrounding the two.

"Blu! Why the fuck did you do that?!" Freddy shouted above everyone else's voices, but Blu didn't hear him because of the racket going on. Bonnie stood up and moved his hand away from where he had been punched. A red substance (blood) poured from the area where he had been punched, there was a hole ripped through his suit and a dented (also broken in the area) endoskeleton could be seen. Bonnie instantly clamped his hand over the hole.

"Guys, Blu and I are gonna have a talk" Bonnie told them as he and Blu walked down the hallway.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! GO GET READY!" Freddy shouted over the racket, everyone else walked back to their rooms, chatting about what had happened and talking about what caused Blu to rage. Bonnie and Blu eventually sat down at the couch in the staff room.

"Right! I'm gonna ask you some questions, you are going to answer them!" Bonnie told him as the blood pouring from his face started leaking through a gap between the hole and the suit. "First question! Why did you punch me in the face?"

"I dunno!" Blu replied.

"Second question! Why did you kick down your door?"

"I dunno!"

"Third question! Why were you stomping down the hallway?"

"I dunno!"

"This is a great start!" Exclaimed Bonnie sarcastically. "What were you thinking about when, or before you kicked down your door?"

"I was thinking that something is different in me! I've grown... attached to someone!"

"Okay! Now we're getting somewhere! What kind of attachment? The same way that me and Mika are like, so in love? Or something else?"

"You and Mika, except not you and Mika, the one I like, I doubt she would like me!"

"Okay! So who do you like?"

"Yella"

"I see! I'm pretty sure she likes you too, when your not looking, she always seems to stare at you"

"C-could you ask her?"

"No, that's something you gotta do brother, but I'll do what I can! I'll talk with Chica, we'll see if Yella really does like you, but now you go get ready for the day! Because Mr Fazbear is gonna flip when he sees this!" Bonnie said as the blood dripped onto his shoulder.

"Okay, thanks bro!" Blu shouted as he left the room.

"And I'm gonna pass-out in 3, 2, 1!" After one Bonnie passes out, but no one knew. Blu walked down the hallway to his room. Suddenly a pink looking Yella came out of her room (is that makeup? WHAAA!?), she saw Blu and walked up to him.

"Hey! You all right? You were a fucking beast a minute ago!" She told him (see! Someone agrees with me!).

"Heh, yeah!" Was the best reply Blu could come up with. "Why are you pink?"

"No one told you?"

"Told me what?" (I didn't write it, that's why! HEY PEOPLE OR PESON WHO RUN ! WHY ARE MY CHARACTERS BREAKING THE RULES?!)

"It's 'Couples Day' today! Everyone is wearing something similar and the couples of the group, or well at least what the kids think are the couples, spend the day with each other! It just gives the kids a chance to laugh and learn a bit more about the relationships of the animatronics! You should have something set up on your bed or in your room as what you have to wear today!"

**Okay! It looks like my characters have broken ! I did not plan this to happen! But hey, I'll roll with it! I'll just pretend they've been talking about it since '87! 1987 to be exact!**


	24. Chapter 23: Confused Yet?

**Hey guys! This is possibly one of the most confusing chapters if you don't get it... OH the new Living Tombestone song 'It's been so long' is epic! But sad when you think about it...**

[Yella]

"Okay thanks for the tip! Oh and a question!" Blu exclaimed. Yella smiled, she was pretty sure she knew what was coming. "Do you want to be my couple?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squealed.

"Okay! Cool! I just want to say-" Blu was cut off by Yella

"I love you!"

"R-really? I... I love you too!" Blu's eyes widened, and for a minute they just stood there blushing. "I, um, gotta get ready!" Blu then disappeared into his room. Yella stood in the hallway for a minute waiting. She then saw Mika walked out from the room next to Blu's. She wore a pink bow on her right ear and a lighter pink skirt around her waist. She walked over to the room on her right (Bonnie's room) and knocked on the door. No answer. She waited a second and knocked again, still no answer, Yella walked over.

"You all right?" Yella asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's just that Bonnie isn't responding when I knock on his door!" Mika replied "Bonnie, I'm gonna come in, if you don't want me to, say so now!" Mika continued as she looked cluelessly at Yella. She opened the door to find no one there (because he's unconscious on a sofa!), Mika looked around and then turned back to Yella and shrugged.

"He's probably somewhere else! I hope" she said. Blu then walked out of his door and Yella spun around.

"Hey! Blu, have you seen Bonnie since he and you had that 'talk'? Whatever that was!" Yella asked him.

"Um, no! I think he must still be at the sofa in the staff room. Also I didn't have any thing to wear but instead a shit tonne of makeup, I think someone put it in the wrong room!" He replied.

"Okay! Let's go see if he's still there!" Mika exclaimed before running down the hallway to the staff room.

"Blu?" Yella said as she turned back to the blue rabbit. "Was there really makeup in your room?"

"Yeah! Whoever set it up obviously got the wrong room!"

"You do realise that that's what you've got to wear for the day?!"

"Hey! I'm not female! I don't need or want makeup! It'll ruin my manliness!"

"Too bad! And I'll fucking knock you out if you don't put it on yourself, because that's what you gotta wear!"

"Hey! You do that! It'll probably be easier, just don't give me amnesia!"

"Okay... Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because: One, I'm a retard! Two, I don't know!"

"If you really want me to knock you out, how would I?!"

"Get a crowbar and whack me on the head!"

"What is wrong with you?" Yella asked shaking her head.

[Mika POV]

I looked around the staff room, I saw a purple ear just sticking above the couch. I walked over to it and flicked it. Now usually this would've made Bonnie spin around, but no. He just sat there. I moved around to sit next to him, and then I saw the problem. Bonnie had blood all over his face, shoulder and a bit of his chest. He was unconscious, just sitting there, the area around the ripped hole and broken endoskeleton were completely blood red. I felt confused, angry and upset at the same time. First Jeremy had blood everywhere on the wall in his and Chica's p room, now my boyfriend is drenched in the same red liquid. I thought back to this morning, when Blu punched Bonnie in the face, it caused the hole there. Blu had done this. BLU! BLU! I felt a hatred towards the blue rabbit/bunny, he had either knocked out or killed my boyfriend! I heard footsteps behind me as I tried to wake Bonnie. I felt a tap on the shoulder and I spun around to see Chica and Jeremy standing there. Chica was wearing a pink dress and Jeremy looked like Man-Bat, he was literally just wearing jeans!

"What happened to Bonnie?" Jeremy asked (Man-Bat is a real DC villain!).

"He's either died or is just unconscious!" I told him.

"Yeah! I figured that out! But why is there blood? He's not like me, so why is he bleeding?"

"Like you?"

"Oh, right! You weren't there! You don't know!"

"When you cracked your head against the wall, there was blood everywhere! Is that what you mean?"

"Well... kinda"

"What do you mean then?"

"Um, you probably won't want to know at the moment" Chica said, she nodded her head at Bonnie.

"Right! We gotta get Bonnie to Mr Fazbear!" I said, I'll just have to ask them later. "Right! First we gotta lift him up!"

Jeremy grabbed Bonnie's legs, I grabbed his arms and Chica held is back up as a bit of support. We walked past Yella, who was holding a baseball bat in one hand and was dragging an unconscious Blu into Blu's room. Although I have the hatred to that bunny, I have more important matters currently. We walked him over to Mr Fazbear's office, Chica let go of Bonnie for a second to knock on the door.

"Come in!" A shout came from inside, Chica opened the door to find Mr Fazbear tying pink, red and purple balloons. He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of the bloodstained Bonnie.

"Put him down on the chair over there! I need to go get something!" He told us. We rested Bonnie on the chair he mentioned and waited a few seconds later he came back with... a marionette?

"Mr Fazbear! What the fuck are you doing with Puppet?!" Jeremy shouted.

"This isn't Puppet!" Mr Fazbear explained.

"Right! So what is it then?" Chica asked angrily.

"This is The..."

"The Marionette" the marionette, puppet thing said.

"And? Is there a difference?" Asked Jeremy as he glared suspiciously at The Marionette.

"Yes, I think it's about time I explained..."

**Confused yet? The Marionette isn't Puppet... Yep, I've left you in a state of confusion! Probably! Anyway, soon I'm gonna have a murder... Or five! Or none, im thinking about it... AND THANK YOU TO TRYHARDNINJA! I listened to 'This is delirium', 'Shadows' and 'Feed the need' while wrighting this chapter, they're all really good songs, so go check them out!**


	25. Chapter 24: Couples Day Preparation

**Sorry about the wait, things went a lot slower so I had trouble finding time to wright!**

[Jeremy]

"You know how you all have emotions, thoughts, voices and other things human like, yet your still robots! There's a reason for that! You see, The Marionette is like Puppet's opposite! While Puppet wants to destroy everything after the incident with the knife, The Marionette creates you, gives you life, is basically your father! All I do is give the design, suit and endo... The Marionette does everything else!" Mr Fazbear told them. Chica, Jeremy and Mika couldn't speak, they were in complete shock. They just stood there, mouths gaping open.

"That's why your friend is bleeding, under the endoskeleton, there is a life" The Marionette told them.

"So there, you are living, under the endoskeleton!" Mr Fazbear repeated.

"Now, I will revive your friend from the unconsciousness and heal all his wounds" The Marionette said as he walked over, picked Bonnie up and went to the room where he had come from. Jeremy, Chica and Mika still just stood there, taking it all in. Jeremy was the quickest to snap out of the confusion (I wonder why...), slowly Chica and Mika snapped out of the confusion too. When The Marionette came back Bonnie was still unconscious but completely healed.

"He will wake up in a minute, take him and get out!" The Marionette said. They walked out the door, this time holding Bonnie's arms on their shoulders but Chica just opening the door. As they closed the door, Bonnie started to wake, his eyelids fluttered open.

"What happened? Where am I?" He said as his eyes darted around the party room.

"Um, your in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the party room!" Jeremy told him while still holding onto Bonnie's shoulder, hoping that the purple bunny would use his feet soon.

"But what happened?" He demanded.

"You see, when Blu punched you in the head, it broke your suit and endo and you started bleeding" Mika told him quietly, still thinking about her hatred to the blue rabbit/bunny.

"I get that, but why was I bleeding?"

"Um, you probably would want to know that later, when you've come around a bit more" Chica said, knowing that he wouldn't react well to the whole The Marionette thing in a state like that.

"Whatever! To my room! To get ready!" He stood up took a few steps on his shaky legs, then face-planted on the floor.

"Or, I'll walk you there!" Mika exclaimed as she picked the purple bunny up and slowly walked him through to the hallway. That left Jeremy and Chica alone at the party table, they sat there staring at each other.

"Um, what do we do now?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know..." Chica answered, but as she said that, they were both lured in by each other into a long, passionate kiss. Footsteps could be heard from the hallway, but the two ignored the footsteps, until they heard a voice: "Um, I just came to look for Samantha... Have you seen her?" It was Freddy, in a lovely (black) tuxedo. Jeremy had to pull himself out of the kiss, Chica blushed and Jeremy turned around to face Freddy, still sitting on the sofa/couch seat (the seats that are like long sofas or couches or whatever, but the kind you find in restaurants).

"Nope! Haven't seen her!" Jeremy exclaimed like nothing had happened a few seconds ago.

"Right! Well, you two go back to whatever you were doing before I butted in! I'm... gonna go check the staff room" Freddy told them before leaving the doorway blushing.

"Okay! Now what?" Asked Jeremy turning back to Chica.

"Eh, Freddy ruined the moment! It doesn't matter because the place opens in half an hour!" Chica said as the blush started to disappear from her cheek(a)s (- Ha ha ha! Lame puns FTW!).

[Blu]

Blu woke up covered in red makeup, the only areas that didn't have the red makeup were the ones that weren't covered in blue fur (face! NOT that, you dirty-minded reader you! Don't worry if you didn't think that then your not a dirty-minded reader!). Yella was sitting next to him.

"I'm surprised you don't look purple, red and blue makes purple right?" She exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, I think so!" Blu replied, his head still hurting from the whack of the baseball bat.

"You all right?"

"My head still hurts, but apart from that I'm fine"

"Yeah, I can imagine! Hey, at least it wasn't from hatred, or you wouldn't be awake..."

"Okay..." They heard footsteps and spun around to see (guess? Guess? It's...) Samantha in a long black dress (kinda suits her *nudge nudge* *wink wink*). She giggled at the sight of the red rabbit/bunny and Blu glared at her.

"Have you seen Freddy? I need to talk with him" she managed to say through her laughter.

"He was knocking before and asking if we'd seen you, he's probably at the staff room!" Yella told her, Blu hadn't seen him because he had been unconscious.

"Okay, thanks!" Samantha called as she left the doorway, Blu turned back to Yella.

"How long until the day starts?" He asked her.

"25 minutes!" Yella answered.

"Positions?"

"Positions!" They then got up and walked over to the stage.

[Foxy]

Foxy wore much more pirate clothes then usual, his hook and been painted slightly red on the tip, a captains hat (for once!), and a pirate jacket (not the ones with a little skull and crossbones, an actual pirate cloak/jacket thing). He walked over to his door, opened it and stepped outside. He looked around and then remembered his first mate. He walked over to Vixie's door and knocked.

"Just a minute!" A call came from inside, after about a minute (that timing though!) Vixie stepped outside. Instead of red lipstick that she usually wore, it was pink (for the occasion). She also wore a red and white striped bandana around her forehead and of course a red pinstriped shirt.

"Snazzy, captain!" She told him.

"Not to bad yerself lass!" Foxy answered.

"Acting for the kiddies again?"

"It's what we do everyday, except this time is different!"

"How's it different Cap'n Foxy!" Vixie asked, getting her acting voice on.

"Very! Fer one, we have to at least look like we love each other!"

"Wow, what a coincidence! Hence the name 'Couples Day'!"

'Yeah, anway, the stage awaits us, unless yer a scared!"

"Dream on Cap'n! Dream on!"

"Right, just you wait! They're gonna have us kissing and shit like tat!"

"Meh! I'd rather kiss you than anyone else in the building! Probably ta whole world!"

"Tats the spirit lass, now how about a wet one here!" Foxy joked, Vixie playfully shoved him away.

"Moron, I meant on stage!"

" 'Kay sorry lass! I was just joking!"

"I know Cap'n! I'm not a dumbass! I'm a badass!"

"To the stage! There's about 15 minutes 'till the day starts!"

[Freddy]

Freddy sat there in the staff room, unaware of the time. He was just trying to remember why he was there in the first place, until he felt a tap on the shoulder. He spun around to see Samantha there smiling at him.

"You do realise that there's about 14 minutes 'till the day starts and you're here staring at nothing!" She giggled.

"Uh, um, yeah! Uh, of course I knew that! I, uh, know everything! Yeah!" He stuttered.

"Right! Anyway are you coming?"

"Oh, I think we've got a little time" *nudge nudge, wink wink*

"Dumbass!" She laughed as she walked back over to the doorway. "We can have 'fun' later, for now we have to work!"

"Whatever!" He laughed as he followed the black bear out of the room.

15 Minutes later...

**Anyway, sorry about the slow upload! I'll try to male them quicker, but that might be a while until I can! Oh, also X-Mas Chapter coming soon! Actually, it's gonna be after the Couples Day chapter!**


	26. Chapter 25: Couples Day

**Hey guys, just to let you know, chapters will be even slower because I have to work on my friends fanfic The new guy as well! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

The few kids there crowed around the stage, the restaurant wouldn't have many customers for another half an hour. Some kids laughed at the strange couples (JeremyXChica, BluXYella, BonnieXMika) others laughed at Blu for being red and at Yella for being pink (colour change FTW!), while some of the weird/disgusted at everything kids fake vomited at all the 'love in the air' (when they grow-up, they'll understand!) and shook their heads. Freddy and Samantha were usually the only ones that had to stay on stage, Bonnie (despite being a guitarist) just wandered around plucking strings and playing tunes.

"Oi! Shitty robots! You cant love! Your just peices of scrap-metal!" Some teenage idiot shouted (do you even grammar bro?).

"Excuse me kids, please cover your ears while me and my friends have a 'talk' with this boy!" Freddy said. The kids covered their ears and the gang hopped down from the stage, they walked over to the teenager and surrounded him.

"Now, I think me and my friends would like to stomp your head in the ground" Freddy started, nodding to the other animatrons "but then, the restaurant would possibly be shut down, and we were in enough hot water after Foxy had a close-encounter with the human brain!"

"Meh, so you walking scrap-piles are just surrounding me! What's the big deal?"

"Foxy, you and Vixie keep the kids entertained! The rest of us are gonna kill him with words!" (- it's what Shakespeare would've wanted!).

"Aye aye Freddy, kill this retard with yer words!" Foxy replied as he took Vixie's hand and lead her back up to the stage.

"You! You red bunny thing! Are you and your 'girlfriend' painted? Cuz your freaking red and pink!" Blu glared at the teenager.

"If we were allowed, I would've ripped your head off by now!" Blu told the idiot.

"Yeah, sure! And you the non-pink chicken, you look like your gonna die in two days! Eat some McDonalds!"

[Jeremy]

Jeremy felt anger burning inside of him, he stepped forward to the teen.

"You can talk all you want, but you will not say those things about my girlfriend!" He shouted, hatred burning in his voice.

"Meh, what you gonna do?!"

"This!" Jeremy shouted as he grabbed the teens head and threw him against a wall.

"Jeremy don't! There are kids watching!" Freddy shouted. Jeremy ignored Freddy and continued to beat the teen up. The teen took a dive and grabbed onto Jeremy's legs, causing Jeremy to fall backwards (the circle is just big enough for the fight). This gave the teen the chance to stand back up and press his foot down onto Jeremy's chest, Jeremy stopped moving.

"Heh, fucking weakling!" The teen jeered as he lifted his foot off of Jeremy. Suddenly Jeremy jumped back up off if the ground and punched the teen in the back of the head (fatality), this caused the teen to fall unconscious. Samantha just managed to catch him as he fell to the ground.

"JEREMY!" Freddy yelled, making everyone in the restaurant stare. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED THE BOY!"

"Meh, what do you care! You tried to kill my brother, my best friend, my other friend and my ex-girlfriend!" Jeremy exclaimed angrily.

"That was a malfunction! A thirst for blood, yes! But a malfunction!"

"What? The lie? Or the killing?"

"The lie that caused me to almost kill"

"Just get back to the stage!"

"We will talk about this later! For now, Samantha and I are going to try and help this lad regain consciousness!" Freddy said as he took Samantha (who was still holding the moron) and took him to the medical room. The rest of them went back to the stage, which made Foxy and Vixie retreat to the Pirate Cove. Bonnie stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone! Freddy and Samantha are busy at the moment, so while you wait for the music, why not try some of our amazing pizza! Cooked by Chica, Mika and Jeremy!" He said through the microphone, some slightly older kids laughed at the busy part, they thought it was something else...

[Vixie]

Foxy and Vixie left the stage and headed to the Pirates Cove, some kids came with them while others stayed to admire the other animatronics. By now the pizzeria had started to fill up with excited kids. Foxy and Vixie started their show.

"Argh mateys! Welcome to the Pirates Cove!" Fixy started, the kids cheered. "This be me first mate Vixie! She be a vixen, and a beautiful one! Don't you agree?" Some kids shouted: "yeah!" Others shouted: "if that's what you say" (- that's what I'd do if I was a kid there...) and some just didn't say anything.

"That be nothin' Cap'n! You be a handsome fox!" Vixie replied. The kids cheered (well, most of them...).

"Now anyway kids, who would like to know the story of how we met!?" The kids screamed and shouted (it's so damn loud, obviously Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has sound-proof walls), with most of them being able to translate to 'YES!'.

Foxy explained the story and acted it out with Vixie, by the end of that quick performance, they kids were glued to their seats in awe (it was through saving! Totally not just built and given life!).

"Now, who wants to be a valued member of the Fazbear crew? Only one kid gets it and if any parrot-like squabbling goes on over the picture, it WILL go back to the original kid!" Vixie told them. Kids screamed and shouted things like "pick me!" Or "I want a picture!", but there was one little girl, barely noticeable in the crowed who just sat there, staring up at the two animatronics.

"Excuse me lads and lasses, but we are just gonna make a quick decision!" Foxy told the kids before turning around to talk with Vixie. "Did ye spot any nice mannered kids? All I saw was 'pick me, pick me' left, right and centre!"

"I saw one young girl, she looked pretty sad or upset, she wasn't shouting or anything!" Vixie replied.

"Right, you go up to her, tell her to come up onto the stage with us, I'll go get Freddy and the gang, let's just hope that Freddys done with the bitch!" Foxy left through a door behind him, while Vixie turned around to the audience.

"Thank you for your patience! I will now bring the lucky child back to the stage!" Vixie said as she stepped down off of the stage. "Now if anyone but the luck child touches me, you will be banned from the Pirates Cove until tomorrow!" She then weaved her way through the crowd, over to the little girl. She stuck her hand out for the little girl to hold onto, but the girl backed off a bit. "What's the matter? I promise you that I'll protect you from the other kids incase they try to hurt you!" She whispered to the girl, the little girl relaxed a bit. She then grabbed onto Vixie's hand. Vixie then walked back through the stage, the little girl slightly in front of her. When they made it back to the stage, Foxy and the other animatronics came back through the door Foxy had left from.

"So this be the lucky lass to gets a special photo!" Foxy exclaimed, the crowed halfheartedly cheered.

"So what's your name?" Samantha asked, kneeling down to the little girl.

"M-my n-name is A-Amy" the little girl stammered nervously.

"Everybody, meet Amy! The lucky girl who gets a special photo!" Samantha exclaimed. Once again, the crowd let out a halfhearted cheer.

"Now kids, here's two of our friends, who you might never see again!" Freddy said as the door behind them started creaking open. "It's Goldie the golden Fazbear and Jewel the diamond Fazbear!"

Goldie and Jewel then stepped out from the doorway. They wore nothing special, because even they weren't expecting to come out.

"Thanks for bringing us out Freddy! What kind of picture are we doing?!" Goldie exclaimed, he'd never really been out on any of the stages, he just sat in a closet all day (until Jewel came, then they both sat in a closet).

"We're doing a special picture! just for little Amy!" Freddy told them with a smile.

"But who will take ta picture? It can't be one of us!" Foxy exclaimed.

"We'll take the picture!" A voice called from the back of the room. Two people stood up, both about in their early 30's.

"Are you Amy's parents?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, we can take the picture, it'll be easier to protect that way!" Amy's mom said with a smile.

"Thank you, that would be appreciated, come on up to the front!" Freddy replied. The two adults walked through the crowd and onto the stage. Everyone got into a position for the photo, but the main part was Freddy holding Amy up on his shoulder. After the picture, Freddy and the others congratulated Amy before returning back to their stage. Amy and her parents went back to their places in the crowd.

The rest of the day was spent acting, kissing and laughing.

**Sorry about the lame ending, I just needed to get this out! Jeremy's in a tonne poop!**


	27. Chapter 26: Christmas!

**Christmas** **Chapter Here! Merry Christmas! Sorry this took so long! I was working like crazy on The New Guy for my friend!**

Christmas Eve

[Goldie]

Goldie sat in his room with Jewel, it was about 6PM and everyone was settling down for the day, to of course get ready for the next day (Christmas!).

"If there is even any presents for us, they might not be great! We haven't ever gotten presents from Christmas before!" Goldie sighed.

"And? It's not about presents! It's about spending time with family and celebrating the birth of Jesus!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know! I'm just getting tired of every single year with the same thing! Everyone usually gets a bit pissed at one another, always expecting stuff that they don't get!"

"Well, this year we can mix it up a bit..."

"Right, listen! Just cause I like you doesn't mean that I'll do crazy stuff like that!"

"Right!" Jewel said rolling her eyes. Jeremy then stepped in.

"You know, Jewel's right, this year will be different! I can give you that!" Jeremy told them. Goldie's eyes widened.

"No! No, no no no! That is even worse!"

"I wasn't referring to it sexually"

"Oh, right"

"If Chica comes looking for me, say that I'm probably somewhere else, cuz I need to go somewhere..." Jeremy told them as he left the room.

"Well, where do you think he's going?" Jewel asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, just leave him! He's probably setting something up for tomorrow!" Goldie replied.

"Anyway, why did he say not to tell Chica?"

"I don't know, I just hope he's not cheating on her!"

[Jeremy]

Jeremy crept down the hallway, heading towards the office. Even if Bobby wouldn't be there for about another 5 to 6 hours, he knew that he could camp there. Jeremy decided he might even possibly pickup the tablet to check around the place, you know, for old times sake. It was strange though, Bobby still had to come, even on Christmas Eve!

"Poor guy, I wish he could hang with us for Christmas! But the others would probably try to kill him! Plus, he'll be spending time with Mom and Dad" Jeremy thought as he searched around the office for something to occupy his time. After about five minutes of searching and moving items, he managed to find his phone that he had left before being stuffed into the bat suit. He was surprised that no one had stolen it, he pressed the button on the top and the phone flickered to life. He had a ridiculous amount of texts and voicemails, yet he checked through them all, one by one (oh and just so you know, it's an IPhone). He was glad to see that his animatronic fingers would still work the phone, as touch screens usually are only sensitive to skin. He then checked through all his apps, all of them needed updates (apart from the ones that never get updates after they're put one the AppStore). He then checked through YouTube, his favourite YouTubers (Markiplier, Pewdiepie and GrantZeLemon Gaming, yeah I'm there!) had done plenty of uploads, enough to last him the time that it would take to wait for Bobby to come. He settled down in the office, watching Markiplier and Jacksepticeye play The Forest.

After a long time, Jeremy heard movement from the left right hallway. He checked the time, 11:45 it read. Bobby then walked into the office, and jumped at the sight of his brother.

"You all right bro? It's not often you come to see me!" Bobby exclaimed as he smiled at Jeremy.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine! Anyway, I came to ask you something!" Jeremy said as he smiled back at his brother.

"Go ahead, what is it?"

"I need to get some Christmas presents for the others, including Cath, Steve and Mike. Can you help?"

"Crap! I'm supposed to stay here, you know 'guard' the place! But hey, it's Christmas, I'll make an acceptation!"

"Thanks bro, where can we go to get the stuff?"

"The massive shopping place in the city, it'll close up at 3AM, but we should have enough time to grab everyone a present!"

"Would you even have enough money for everyone?"

"Probably, plus I have a fucking credit-card!"

"Good enough! Wait, I wonder if my wallet is in here..."

"Let's just go!"

"Fine, but when did you become a bitch?"

"Since you got stuffed in that fucking suit!"

They walked out the building and to Bobby's car, Bobby informing Jeremy about all the shit that had gone one since the last time he had seen Catherine, Steve and Mike.

"Yeah, Cath's really depressed, but Mike, bless him, has a heart of gold, tries to cheer her up!" Bobby told him as they opened the car doors.

"So let me guess, Mike has a crush on Cath?!" Jeremy guessed as they strapped themselves in.

"From what I know, yes" the car then left the parking-lot and headed down the road.

"Good for him, he's always been a shy guy, and if Cath is having a hard time getting over the fact that I don't love her, she's got a great supporter!"

"Yeah, your not wrong, but current matters are more important! Aren't people gonna be confused seeing a big bat walking around the shopping centre?"

"Meh, just say it was a dare that I lost!"

"And no one will get suspicious?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, ya know that some dares nowadays include rape, yeah, there's some idiots in the world!"

"God, don't remind me! Some crazy shit has been going on! And non of them have been dares!" Bobby exclaimed as the car came to a halt, "anyway, I think we're here!"

Jeremy and Bobby hopped out of the car, and went Christmas shopping...

[Chica's POV]

Christmas Day

I woke up around 7:30ish, which was surprisingly late for me! I usually wake up around 6AM, but then I remembered Jeremy. He'd been missing last night, scaring me out of my wits, so that's probably why I woke up so late! Trouble sleeping! I hoped that Jeremy would be somewhere in the building, so I hopped out of bed and left the room. I heard some noise coming from the party room so I decided to check in there.

"Come on, just hang up! Oh! Fuck it!" A voice shouted from the party room. I turned the corner to see Jeremy trying to hang up a banner that said 'Merry Christmas!'.

"Jeremy! Thank god your okay!" I shouted running over to the ladder he was standing on.

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?!" Jeremy exclaimed as he managed get the banner to stay.

"You were missing, pretty much all night!"

"You mean, I was gone from 6 and came back at about 3!"

"Wait? You were back at three?!"

"Yeah! To set all this shit up, not a wink of sleep!" He exclaimed as he glanced around at all the Xmas decorations.

"Where were you though?"

"I'll explain later! Go get the others, but just beware of Goldie and Jewel! They did mention a bit of 'fun' time yesterday"

I walked out of the party room relived, Jeremy was fine and he was setting up some great Christmas decorations! I started off on Yella's room, then Blu's then Mika's, telling them to get up and meet in the party room. Finally, I did Goldie's room, I didn't think that anyone was in Jewel's room because when I knocked on her door, it was silent, too silent. I could hear noises coming from inside, so I knocked and shouted: "Jeremy wants us to meet in the party room, all of us!". No answer. Now I could hear a few pleasureful cries, so I knocked again. No answer. In the time that I had knocked, Freddy must've walked over to me, because I felt a tap on the shoulder and spun around to see the brown bear.

"They aren't answering me, but they need to come!" I told him. Freddy shrugged.

"If what's happening, is happening, let them come out in there own time!" He told me. More cries came from the room.

"Oh, so now your the expert on this?" I teased. Freddy tapped his nose.

"I may have done the same, a few times..." I opened my mouth in horror (very immature).

"I'm just going to join Jeremy..." I sighed before running back to the party room.

A few minutes later...

We all gathered in party room (apart from Goldie and Jewel, and to think Goldie was saying 'NO' the day before) and then from behind his chair Jeremy pulled out some... presents?

"Okay guys, I have been told that when Christmas time comes, you never get to do anything great! Despite the facts you don't get presents, you don't really have anything to do!" He exclaimed then his voice went into a murmur "hence the fact that Goldie and Jewel are 'mixing it up' " (I gotta keep this T, not turn it M... yet) his voice the returned to normal. "So this year I'm giving you all a present! I would've gotten you guys more, but Bobby and I didn't have the time, and probably a enough money either! Speaking of which, I gotta go check if my wallet is in the office. But just remember guys, if I'm looking angry, I've had NO sleep whatsoever!" He then gave the presents out. Despite the fact they were going quick, the thought in the presents was amazing! Bonnie of course, been the bitch he is, opened up Goldie's to find a gold breakdancer necklace (you know, the ones with the chain and the letter of your choice, in this case 'G'), he then shoved it back in the box.

I went back over to Jeremy, he was try to get the banner back up after it had fallen down yet again! I then noticed a spare present.

"Jeremy? Why is there a spare present?" I asked him, he fell off the ladder.

"Um, it's not for Puppet, heh, I can tell you that!" He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why did you get one for Puppet?"

"It's part of the family too, even if it did try to kill Steve and I and rip you to shreds!"

"But why? It's evil!"

"Give it a break! It's Christmas after all!"

"I guess, but I feel uneasy about this" Jeremy then picked up the present.

"Don't worry about it! I'm going to go deliver this to it now, you can come with me!"

"I'll come with you, just for your safety"

"Okay, good!" Jeremy exclaimed, he kissed me on the cheek, "merry Christmas".

[Puppets POV]

"Destroy. Kill. Joy. Create. End" The words repeated in my mind. My soul had gone corrupt after the killing of the children.

"Murder. Human. Child. Purple. Man" I was there. I saw it all. I see all. Five dead. Goldie used. Purple man. But I could do nothing.

I heard a knocking, I heard voices. I can't hear. I couldn't make out what they were saying, yet I had the feeling, the feeling NOT to kill. This hadn't happened since the killing. I saw the door to my prison open. A small box was put into my prison. The door closed. I went to the box. 'Merry Christmas' was written on a label. I tore off the paper. I saw a doll. A Pinocchio doll.

(Sorry about the short Puppet POV, it's kinda boring to just sit in a room all year)

[Goldie]

Goldie's fur was a mess, it was sticking out everywhere. But that's what happens when you have dance around like a maniac after beating an impossible level of a game. He and Jewel had taken in turns to play level 13 of 'There is no pause button' (so damn hard! Damn it Scott Cawthon!) from a phone that had 'fallen on the floor' (dirty thief). He looked over at Jewel, she was grooming her hair back to normal.

The two of them walked out of Goldie's room, smiling to each other at the fact they'd beaten the level (god, they take games too seriously). They walked into the party room where the others were. Freddy waved and invited them to sit down. They went over (teleported to be exact) and sat next to a very happy Freddy and an even happier Samantha.

"Took you long enough, what were you doing?" Freddy asked, Samantha snickered, Freddy had told her what he thought they were doing.

"Playing a game" Goldie answered as he tried to flatten his fur down.

"What game?"

"There Is No Pause Button"

"Huh? Where'd you get the phone?"

"I, um, found it in the ground"

"So you stole?"

"No, I found it on the ground!"

"Sure, anyway, open your presents that Jeremy got you! I got a new top hat, I love top hats! But I love Samantha more!" Samantha blushed at what Freddy said.

Goldie opened the already opened present and found the hipsta swag necklace. Jewel opened hers and found a gem (what? I'm not the best at coming up with gifts!). Then everyone heard a knock and then a door open. Jeremy being the curious guy he is, went to investigate.

[Jeremy]

Jeremy walked over to the people that had walked in. The people turned around to reveal Bobby, Steve, Mike and Catherine.

"Yo Jeremy! Merry Christmas!" Steve called as he walking over to Jeremy.

"Hey Steve! Bobby! Mike and Cath!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Hey Jeremy! We just wanted, well, most of us wanted, to see you today, luckily Bobby has keys to get in!" Mike told him.

"Thanks man! I see your not as shy as before!"

"Yeah, I'm over that now! And thanks for the present, it's great!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

"In fact, we came to give you a hip present! We all put our money in it!" Steve told him, "Cath, can you please get the present!"

Catherine stomped over gave the present to Jeremy and walked out the building.

"Sorry about that Jeremy! She kinda hates you, I'll go talk to her!" Mike exclaimed before rushing after her. Mika, Samantha, Jewel and Vixie then walked over.

"Who are you people? What are you doing here?!" Asked Samantha angrily.

"Oh crap! I forgot they didn't try to kill you guys, or that they don't know the truth" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Kill them? What truth?" Vixie asked angrily, she looked like she was going to pounce at them.

"Well, if you calm down, well tell you" Chica's shouted as she walked over, followed by the other animatronics.

"This is bad man, here's your present!" Steve exclaimed as he gave the present to Jeremy.

"Wait, before you guys go, I found my phone last night! I'll text you when this is over!"

" 'Kay, now Bobby lets get outta here, see ya Jeremy!" Steve called as he ran out of the building, Bobby close behind.

"Now, what did you mean by kill?" Mika asked, glaring at Jeremy.

"I'll answer this! God, I'm gonna be hated!" Freddy sighed. "You see, the night guards that come here at night are often bitches, rude, inconsiderate, those kinds of things. So as a punishment, we created a game where once we capture the night guard, we stuff them in a suit, which kills them"

"Our current night guard, Bobby, is a relative of the night guard before him, a lad called Jeremy" Jeremy told them. "That Jeremy is me, the one night guard to survive. The reason? Because Chica loved me, I don't what she saw in me, but I was slowly put into this bat suit. This allowed me to carry out my life as an animatronic. The one time I flew, I had less of a burden on my life. I thought I was young, a child you could say. Then I met Bobby again, he allowed me to remember my past life. At first I hated everyone for it, then I realised, 'at least I'm not dead, and life here is safer than out there'. And those people, they are my human friends, and the guy with the keys, he's Bobby, my brother"

The look on Mika's and the others faces after that was shock.

12PM (Mid-Day)

Jeremy opened his present, inside there was a box, it read Alienware 13 and some other stuff. He opened the box to find a laptop, an Alienware of course.

"Awesome! I can get Terraria, Alien Isolation and all those other great games on this!"

He plugged it into a charger and plugged the charger in the wall. He then booted up the Alienware. After all the set up, he logged into Steam.

"New game! Five Nights at Freddy's" is what it read on the homepage. He clicked on the picture and a screen came up, telling him about the game. He remembered the money left over on his Steam account, so he went ahead and bought it.

After it had downloaded, he entered the game. It was strange, it had a picture of a glitching-out Freddy and the words: Five Nights at Freddy's, New Game and Continue.

He clicked New Game...

**Just so you know, the strange noises coming from Goldie's room where grunting in anger at There Is No Pause Button! I know it kinda lost its Christmas feel towards the end, but oh well. Puppets present is going to be an important part of the story! Only a few chapters left...**


	28. Chapter 27: Final Chapter! End of Jeremy

**Hey guys, I'm exicted to say that I have finished Lies For Safety now! Hurray? Also guys, if you haven't already, please check out my other FanFic, ZeLemons Nights at Freddy's. It'll be my main work now that I've finished Lies For Safety. Anyway, this chapter is short, but it's because I kinda got a bit of writers block. At least I planned this outa bit better then usual!**

For weeks, Jeremy had struggled on Night 7 20/20/20/20 mode! No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it, everyone was sick of him playing FNaF.

"Jeremy, get off the computer!" Chica shouted, annoyance in her voice.

"Hey, give me a minute, I'm at 5AM!" Jeremy called back.

"You never stop playing that unrealistic game! I'm not in it, neither is Blu, and Yella takes my place on the stage!"

"Fine! I'll stop!"

"Your still on it!"

"Damn! I got killed by Freddy!"

"Now come on, get some lunch!"

"Sure!" Jeremy went off of FNaF and shutdown the Alienware. He followed Chica to kitchen, were he grabbed a sandwich and sat down with the others.

"Jeremy, who killed you this time?" Blu smirked.

"Freddy" Jeremy replied. Everyone looked at the brown bear.

"What? It's my job in the game!" Freddy exclaimed.

"I'm not mad at you, it's just a game!"

"Says you..." Scoffed Chica.

"Hey, I like it! It reminds me of my first few nights on the job! Just without you and Blu trying to kill me as well!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Whatever, when you finished that sandwich we can talk about this in our room!" Chica smiled, she then winked at Jeremy.

"Or we can do so now, I don't need to eat all my sandwich! Plus I can come back to eat the rest!" The two of them left the table and walked back down to their room.

[Freddy]

"Well, now it's best not to disturb them, if they aren't just having a talk" Freddy said as he took another bite of the sandwich.

"Yeah, well at least Chica will be happy he's not playing the game, he really needs a break from it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Scott Cawthon was the guy who made it right? Isn't he the one guard that lived? Well, survived a week then quit?" Yella asked.

"Yeah, I think so" replied Goldie.

"Lucky, that's what ta lad was" Foxy told them. "The amount of times I smacked the door on his seventh night! It's like I was set harder..."

"It was Sunday, the day we all seem harder" Freddy exclaimed.

"No, Foxy's right, I did feel like I was trying way to hard" Bonnie said with a frown.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I swear I saw him fiddling with your endo when you had been powered off, then I powered down..." Yella exclaimed. Blu patted her back.

"Maybe he tried to make you guys easier to get past, it was his last night, plus I did feel like I was trying too hard" Blu exclaimed.

"Well then he must've edit us, or at least tried to" Freddy frowned.

"Wow, this place seems to have a lot of weird conversations" Samantha giggled.

"Yeah" Freddy replied before mouthing to the others "Don't mention the purple man", they nodded acted like Freddy hadn't said anything.

"Now Freddy, may I ask you some questions?" Samantha asked.

"Well apart from the fact that asking if you can ask a few questions actually IS a question, go ahead" Freddy smiled.

"Why can we eat? Why do we feel emotion? After all, that teen on Couples Day said we're just robots, everyone refers to us as animatronics, and Bonnie, why was he bleeding?"

Freddy frowned at the questions.

"I, I don't know" Freddy sighed defeatedly.

"I can answer that..." Bonnie sighed nervously. "Well at least this is what Mr Fazbear told Mika, Chica and Jeremy. The day that Blu knocked me out, Mika, Chica and Jeremy took me to Mr Fazbear. Mr Fazbear got someone or something that looked like Puppet, but was called The Marionette. Mr Fazbear admitted that we are living beings, brought to life by The Marionette. All Mr Fazbear does is collects the endo and creates the suit. Blu had punched a hole through my endo, when The Marionette brought us to life, he must've created blood some how. But under the endo, that's where our life force must be..."

Bonnie looked around everyone but Goldie were staring at him shocked, Goldie sat there frowning.

"But I don't have an endoskeleton..." Goldie muttered.

"Well, he didn't explain you, so if your like a zombie or something, I don't know..."

"Oh"

Suddenly Chica walked back in, her feathers a mess and steaming with anger.

"He's playing that stupid game again! I swear, the world is going to end and he won't know because he'll still be playing that bloody game!" She shouted.

"Hey, calm down, even if he won't stop playing it, as soon as he completes it he'll be over it, unless a sequel comes out" Freddy told her.

"I bloody hope there won't be a sequel!"

"Just be happy, he's got us as a family, especially you, he still gets to see his brother and human friends and he's got something to do in his spare time. That's what you wanted for him? Right?" Blu exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess" Chica said, anger draining from her voice. Suddenly they heard screaming and shouting. "And there's him raging at the game for dying!"

"Are you sure? He doesn't often shout that loud, and I don't think he screams much either" Freddy frowned unsurely.

"He was probably at 5AM when he was killed" Chica sighed.

"Are you guys really always vicious to the night guards? Like in the game?" Vixie asked as she rested her head on Foxy's shoulder, Foxy chuckled.

"To most of them, yes, to ta current one and Jeremy, no" Foxy smiled.

"Oh, okay, I still can't believe that Jeremy's human though" Vixie told them.

"He's one of us now, and as long as he can see his brother and his human friends, he's happy" Chica smiled. The table then broke up into lots of chat, they never heard the words: "Say. Goodbye. Bat."

Later that day, Chica walked back to her room. She stood outside and shouted: "Jeremy! Come one, everyone wants to talk with you!" No answer, finding this strange, she opened the door. She screamed in horror at what she saw. The computer was left on, showing the glitching out Freddy on the home screen. Blood was splattered all over the keyboard desk and floor around the computer, with some actually on the screen. She noticed a trail of blood across the floor, being too shocked to move, she followed the trail with her eyes and screamed even more. Next to her bed there was Jeremy's bat suit, torn up. By now the everyone but Blu had joined her (not screaming of course, but in shock) by the third scream, Blu had arrived. Everyone saw what her third scream was about, but it didn't make sense to them. It was a Pinocchio doll head, it had been lobbed off from its body. There was a note next to it. Goldie teleported over and read it aloud, slightly confused by the terrible handwriting.

"Sorry about the late Christmas gift. I wanted it to be a real SHOCKER..." Goldie walked over and gave the note for Chica to read. After reading it multiple times she noticed some tiny writing down the bottom. It read: "Fly little bat, Fly"...

**Sequel confirmed! It might be a crossover with Mirrors Edge if you guys are okay with that! Also, PM me or leave in the reviews some questions! I'll answer them to the best of my ability! Also there one last 'chapter' just explaining a bit of backstory and stuff! See you guys in ZLNaF or the next 'chapter' or the sequel or The New Guy. But yeah, see ya!**


	29. The Explanation (ftr Phone Guy)

Hello, Hello? Hey! Well if you're hearing this, uh, congratulations! You finished Lies for safety by GrantZeLemon! Now, uh, I'm here to explain a few things. First up, there will be a sequel to this, it may be a Mirrors Edge crossover as well, so you'll have to contact GrantZeLemon if you don't want it like that.

Secondly, Mr Fazbear had no idea about Jeremy being human, uh, here's a bit of back story.

Mr Fazbear had finished making the suit for a bat animatronic. He already had the endo. He took the suit and endoskeleton into the room where The Marionette hides.

"The Marionette, we got the bat, do your magic!" He shouted before leaving the room. The Marionette came out and however he does it gave the bat life. But the bat did nothing. Like all animatronics they were programmed to instantly forget the first ten minutes of their life, which was usually enough time to get them out and ready for there life ahead. But even after the ten minutes, it didn't move.

"Strange" Mr Fazbear thought. Then he realised it didn't have a name. For some reason the animatronics wouldn't work properly until given an exact name. He left the animatronic back stage and told the Fazbear gang that if they came up with a name tell him. The best one will get the name, but it would have to be in 42 hours, otherwise it would be called Batty (and you think that Foxy was a bad name, foxy Foxy. Imagine a sensible bat called Batty). The night that Jeremy was stuffed in a suit was about 12 hours through. The animatronics grabbed the suit, took the head off and ripped the endo out. They then put the suit on Jeremy and just told Mr Fazbear that they'd killed Jeremy but in his honour as night guard, named him after Jeremy.

Uh, I guess why that's called Lies for safety, heh. Anyway back to the talk about sequels. There will be an OC animatronic in it, taking over for another character, you'll have to wait to find out who. But anyway, GrantZeLemon wants you to come up with that animatronics name, animal and personality. Be aware though, as the animatronic will be evil.

Now, uh, just concerning your safety the likelihood is that the sequel will be rated M due to a lot of sexual things (rape included). So just be careful about that when it comes out, and GrantZeLemon will tell you guys when it's out. But that's about it. If you, uh, have more questions, send them to GrantZeLemon. Be sure to check out GrantZeLemons story ZeLemons Nights at Freddy's and declandjjones'so story that GrantZeLemon is helping out on called The new guy (both FNaF). Uh, peace out and goodnight.


	30. Message

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say, I just got a review from a guest saying: How could you? Jeremy died. Your sick. I wanted it to go on. Let me just say, Jeremy isn't dead, if you know me as a person (outside of social media), I probably would've told you that the sequel is about finding Jeremy. Puppet got out of the building with Jeremy (who of course, has no suit, hence the blood) and then the sequel takes place years later. Despite the money, the restaurant is struggling to stay open, so Mr Fazbear tells the animatronics to try and save Jeremy, where ever he is... Jeremy is on the VERGE of death, but not dead. Plus, I wouldn't kill my favourite OC, Jeremy keeps the fire burning in this story, angry Cath= happy Chica (not because Cath is angry, because Jeremy chose her), Evil Puppet= Determined Friends. See where I'm going? And I still need some OC requests, I have gotten one yet, remember the OC will be evil and will replace one of the humans (the actual human is my little secret). I'd prefer it female, if that gives any guesses to who I'm turning...**

**But finally guys, thank you so much for the support on this! Even after this is finished (which it is) it's still growing! And I can't thank you enough for this! But yeah, Jeremy ISNT dead.**


	31. Sequel Release date? And Name?

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the support I'm getting! The OC ideas have being great, and I'm sure there's still more to come! You can see some of the OC requests in the reviews! Now, I've been sent two more reviews by guests asking: 'What's the sequels name?' and 'When will the sequel be released?'**

**I have come up with a basic line for the name, although it may be changed, but currently it's Metals Edge (Metal as in animatronics, Edge as in Mirrors Edge). The date is still undecided, but I'm aiming for around the end of 2014 to early 2015! Keep sending in those OC requests! And thank you again for all the support!**


	32. The New Enemy

A New Enemy Is Coming

Chica: No Please...

?: Sorry Honey, Only One Of Us Can Have Him

Faith: Who Is That?

Freddy: I Don't Know

?: For Puppet!

Jeremy: Please Don't

?: Sorry, But You Must Be Punished

Bobby: Surprise!

?: Bah, Bullets Do Nothing

Bobby: *Choke*

Coming Soon...


	33. OMFG WHAT? SO EPIC! (kinda)

GUYS! I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU ALL, SO AS (let me go out of Caps Lock) a late Christmas gift, I have released the sequel... EARLY! Its called Metal's Edge. CHECK IT OUT RIGHT NOW! GrantZeLemon out!


End file.
